Worlds Away
by Plains-Of-White
Summary: In her stress and influence by alcohol, Lucy thought it would be better if she just disappeared. However when she wakes up in another world plagued by war, and is held prisoner...this is not the kind of disappearance she had in mind. Rated M for Violence
1. We're not in New York anymore

Sirens, honking cars, helicopters and your every day chatter of the public filled the air. Yep, just another day in New York City. At the doors of a small run down apartment complex, a young blonde hurriedly ran out the door and into the busy streets. She yielded a cab and hopped in.

"Where too?" The cab driver asked. He was a middle-aged guy with a scrunchy beard and a mean looking face.

"The Times publishing company." She answered as she settled in.

"And what business would a pretty little blonde like you have there?" He asked.

"An interview." Said blonde replied. What surprised her was when the guy started to laugh.

"A hot bod like you shouldn't work at a place like the Times! You should be dancing for me at the strip club!" He scoffed. Lucy ignored the man's comment and looked out the window.

After about fifteen minutes or so, the cab pulled up at the publishing company. The blonde paid the man and jumped out of the car. She ran up the steps and pushed the door open. Once inside, she walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell. A older looking woman turned around in her seat and looked at the blonde.

"Uh, I'm here for..the interview." Lucy informed meekly.

"Name?" She questioned looking to her computer.

"Oh, um..Lucy Heartfilia." The woman typed on her keyboard and turned back to Lucy.

"Follow me please." The woman voiced and got up. Lucy followed the woman down the hall up three levels and down another hall. They arrived at a office door as the woman told Lucy to wait there. About ten seconds later the woman came back.

"Miss Miclay will see you now." She said monotone. Lucy hesitantly crept in to the room. Right across from her sat a very high class looking woman with black hair sitting behind a rather large desk.

"Name, age and business." The woman requested firmly.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia, 24 and I'm here for the interview." Lucy responded nervously.

"Tell me about yourself, Miss Heartfilia." She said emphasizing Miss. Lucy cringed at her tone but quickly regained her composure.

"I was born in Buffalo, studied at NYU, got my bachelors and-" Lucy started but was cut off by a snicker.

"If this is all ya got darling, you should quit now." She insulted.

"But I've been dreaming about this my whole life! Writing is everything to me!" The woman ignored her protests and stood up from her chair.

"Really your whole life?" She inquired.

"Yes! I'm serious about getting this job!" Lucy insisted. The woman clicked her tongue in disapproval and walked over to Lucy until she came face to face.

"Do you know how many suckers have told me that story?" The woman questioned. "I'm sorry sweetie, you may say your serious, but all I see, is a ditzy blonde who's way over her head." At this point, Lucy felt tears brim her eyes but refused to let them fall. The woman turned away swiftly and plopped herself back in her seat. "You may go." She directed. Lucy turned on her heels and stopped out of the office, out of the building, and ran all the way home. Just her luck it started to pour halfway there.

[In her apartment][Warning: this might get emotional]

Lucy downed a bottle of wine as she watched the rain drop from the sky and splatter on the ground. She lived on the third floor of her four floored complex, so she tried not to make a lot of noise. Lucy changed out of her wet clothes and in to some dry, less formal clothing.

The endless pitter patter filled the her quiet apartment, that and the constant sounds of the city. Lucy chugged the bottle down, finishing her second and moving on to her third. 'That bitch' Lucy thought. 'She didn't even let me finish let alone start' It was the same everywhere. People never took her seriously, they saw her as nothing but a pretty face with huge boobs and blonde hair. What was the point of it all? Lucy never had any friends, when a boy tried to hook up with her it was just for her body. Would anyone care if she just disappeared? If she were to just vanish?

Without a second thought Lucy got up, head full of liquor, and walked up to her desk. She pulled out the bottom drawer lifted up the fake bottom and pulled out her gun. She always kept it in case someone broke in. But she had a different idea. 'Let's see'

At that moment the sapphire pendant around her neck glowed causing Lucy to remove the gun from her head. Lucy got her pendant from her mother before she died when she was 10. Ever since, she never went anywhere with out it. With a bright flash everything became white and Lucy lost consciousness.

[Somwhere Nowhere]

Lucy groaned as her head pounded from the alcohol. Lucy sat up and rubbed her head and took in her surroundings. That's when she realized, she wasn't in her apartment.

"What the hell?!" She exclaimed. She was in a forest! With trees she's never seen before in her life! Lucy looked around and found her gun on the ground. Good. At least she can protect herself.

Lucy wondered around the forest and searched for any sign of human life. 'Thank god I changed in to sweats and a tee or else I'd be wondering around in a dress.' Lucy thought. Lucy came upon a river and quickly ran towards it. She dipped her hands in and cupped her hands to drink. Once she had her full Lucy lied down and stared up at the sky. 'Just where am I' She wondered.

Suddenly, Lucy got the chills as she felt like she was being stalked. Out of nowhere a green ape jumped out of the forest and started to run for her. "Woman!" It said excitedly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

[Natsu's POV]

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

The sudden shriek filled the air surprising a young pink-haired male who was currently taking a nap in a tree. Natsu looked up to see a blonde chick running away from a gorian. Natsu was about to intervene but saw the girl pull out a gun. THAT IDIOT!

[Lucy's POV]

Ok this was freaking her out. One minute she was in her apartment, the next she's running away from a hormone filled monkey. Only one thing to do. Lucy took her gun and aimed it at the stupid monkey's chest. She shot him three times but it didn't seem to have an affect on it. It just maid the thing even more wild up.

Lucy ran away and continued to shoot at a distance but still nothing. Lucy made a quick turn around a tree and pulled a branch back which whipped the ape at it turned the corner giving Lucy a head start. But before Lucy could celebrate, she tripped on a hidden root and rolled roughly down a steep hill. By the time Lucy came to a stop, her clothes were ripped, she was covered in mud, and she was sure she sprained her ankle. To make matters worse, the damn monkey had caught up with her.

Just as all seemed lost. A strange man with pink hair fell from nowhere and punched the beast in the back of the head. He was definitely strange. Who in there right minds would punch something that size in the head?! What was more strange was the fact that he just knocked it out with a single punch.

But what came as a real shocker was what came next. The pinky came up to Lucy and pointed a gun at her.

"What are you doing in this forest?" He questioned.

Yep. She was going crazy.

.

.

.

Heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyooooooooooo! It's NaLuist33 here with another story! I got this idea while listening to This is Halloween. When in truth it doesn't have in common with that movie so meh. Please tell me if it sucks or not cause I'd like to know your opinion.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	2. What is this!

What the hell is going on?

Lucy sat up in the middle of a stone prison cell. No windows. No doors. Just a square hole in the ceiling covered by wood fifteen feet high. It was a decent sized cell, plenty off room to stretch. The only light available was the tiny bits peeping in from the cracks in the stone. There wasn't a bed or a toilet, just a mat with a blanket on top and a bucket. How insensible were these creeps?!

Seriously. What was going on.

The last thing Lucy remembered was that guy with pink hair and- that guy! He must have knocked be out and brought me here! Next time I see him I'm gonna knock his teeth in!

Suddenly yellow light seeped in from the roof. Lucy looked up and saw that the wood had been removed. Out of nowhere, a ladder made of rope dropped in from the hole. 'Looks like they want an introduction' Lucy thought. Lucy grabbed a hold of the rope and started climbing the ladder. If only I was wearing shoes when I teleported here.

When Lucy finally crawled out, she was met with the same pink-haired bastared and two other dudes.

"Get out." He commanded. "The higher ups want to see you." Lu y charged at him but was stopped by the two goons. "Your a feisty one aren't you." He grinned and brought his face in closer. "I them that way." He winked. Lucy as the snapping and that had just pushed her over the edge. Lucy used all her strength and head butted him in the face. The pinky staggered backwards and fell on his butt. He held nose stared at the blonde in shock.

"I'll deal with you later." He growled and stood back. "Take her away!" And with that. The goons handcuffed her and took her up a stairwell. Just great.

After about five dozen steps, Lucy reached a wedded door. Guard no.1 opened the door while guard no.2 pushed Lucy through. This is not what she expected.

It was a bar! With just a bunch of adults and a couple of teens.

Okay this was weird...

The guards kept pushing her in the opposite direction of the bar down a corridor. After passing a couple of doors the reached a large one that had CONFERENCE written on the front. This isn't at all what she expected. Not one bit.

By being held prisoner in what seemed to be an medieval dungeon, she would have expected the higher ups to be knights or like army people. But not this.

In front of Lucy sat a total of four people and an empty chair. On one side was a really strong looking guy with blonde hair and a scar on his rights eye. On the other side were two girls. One with white hair in a red dress, and the other with scarlet red hair in armor. And finally in the front was a tiny old man. What the hell was this?!

"Prisoner 362 I presume?" The old man spoke.

"Yes Master." Guard no.1 responded.

"Read the charges." The armored woman ordered.

"Found armed in the eastern boundary." Guard no.2 answered.

"The eastern boundary is under Natsu's jurisdiction right?" The white one questioned.

"He's not one to slip up and let a trespasser in." The scarlet one commented.

"He's obviously losing his stuff." The blonde chuckled.

"That's enough! We need to focus on the matter at hand!" The old man commanded.

Suddenly all the attention in the room was turned on her. The intense stares from them drilled holes in her head. Before Lucy could speak the red headed girl was in Lucy's face with a sword to her neck.

"Now tell me who your boss is. And I won't cut off your head." She snarled. Lucy just inwardly died, she was so confused and scared she couldn't even explain the feeling. She wanted to cry but being her usual self, she didn't want to seem week in front of others. Luckily, the old man saved her.

"That's enough Erza, stop it." On cue 'Erza' put down her sword and backed away. The old man gave a heavy sigh and leaned forward in his chair.

"Now, could you tell me your name miss?" He asked politely.

"It's Lucy." Lucy answered firmly. "Heartfilia."

"And why did you come her?" He questioned.

"I didn't want to. I just suddenly woke up her." With that, everyone in the room started to peek a little interest in her story. "Please go on." Erza said sternly.

"Oh um...I was in my apartment, then suddenly there was this bright light and I blacked out. Next thing I knew I was asleep in the forest." Lucy explained leaving out the whole suicide attempt. She was quite embarrassed about that. Just then Lucy remembered something important.

"Oh I forgot." Lucy took her necklace out from her shirt to show the others. "The light came from my necklace." Lucy added. The white-haired woman got up from her chair and took the pendant in her hands.

"I feel strong magic coming from this pendant." She announced. "Get Levy, she may be able to tell us about it." She told Guard no.2. The guard did as he told and left back down the hall towards the bar.

"Where did you come from?" She asked.

"Um, New York?" Lucy said but she just stared back at her strangely. "You know the Big Apple?" She added slowly.

"Is that on the northern continent?" She asked.

"It's in the US. You know...American." Where was she? How could they not know about New York? And what were they talking about, her necklace having magic power. There was no such thing as magic!

Suddenly a small petite girl came up to the door and gave a quick knock. "You wanted me?" She asked.

"Yes Levy." The old man answered. "Could you explain the magic properties of that young girls necklace?"

"Of course!" She replied cheerfully. The small walked up to Lucy and held out her hand. Lucy uncliped her necklace and handed it over. "Be careful."

The bluenette observed the pendant and traced her fingers over it. She flipped it over and saw some strange writing. It could only be one thing.

"Lucy was it?" She asked.

"Yeah..." Lucy answered.

"Your no longer in your world. Your now in earthland."

"EHHHHH?!"

.

.

.

Sorry it took so long! I've had a long week! School starts on Monday so probably won't be post a much.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	3. The Keeper

[IMPORTANT INFORMATION DOWN BELOW]

"You can stay here for now on." The tiny bluenette said as she guided Lucy to her new room. It was still a cell with one barred window and the door had a slot so you could look in and out. The floors were wood but the walls and ceiling was metal. In the far right corner was a bed, pretty crappy, but still a bed. "At least it's not as depressing as the other one. I don't even know why we have it." Levy mumbled. Lucy walked in sat down on the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable despite looking so old and used up. Lucy looked around the room when she noticed something.

"What's that?" Lucy asked pointing at a chest. Levy looked over at what she was pointing at and answered "To keep your things. We'll bring you a change of clothes and some pajamas." Levy smiled.

She then clapped her hands and stood at the door. "Before I go I have to lay down some rules and tell you what we're planning for you." Levy stated before continuing. "Firstly you cannot leave the building at anytime, we want to keep our eyes on you. Secondly you may leave your room but only at the designated time, which is 12 to 5, and you must be insight of your keeper. Thirdly is lights out 10. You understand?" Levy asked waiting for a response. The blonde simply nodded showing she understood. "Okay. As for what were planning for you...we're trying to find a way to send you back to your world. Until then we can't trust you." Levy bowed slightly and was about to close the door when Lucy suddenly spoke up.

"Who's my keeper?" She asked. Levy paused and grinned at Lucy.

"Why the same one who found you." With that Levy closed the door and locked it.

Lucy wasn't sure what to think. She may have reacted irrationally by trying to kill herself without trying harder to get what she wants. Like mom always said, don't give up because life give you a break that's why you needed to take life by the collar, and punch it in the face. Her mom was always a funny person. But with everything that has happened, One second she's in her apartment the next thing she knows she's in another land with a bunch of wizards? Who was she, Alice? Now she did wish she pulled that trigger sooner. She really needed to punch a face. Specifically life's face.

Lucy sat up in bed as the sun seeped into her lonely cell. She quickly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Lucy crawled her way over to the chest and opened it up. Inside was two dresses and a night gown. Not what Lucy was hopping for but at least something clean. Lucy slipped into a maroon red dress that covered her arms down to the elbow tips. And fell down to her knees. Along with them were black sandals and a black head band. She had to say her outfit was cute but they didn't give her a bra. Hopefully it wasn't cold today.

Lucy dragged the chest over til it was under the window. Lucy climbed on top and pulled at the bars but got no result. She then looked out and realized she was on the third level and jumping would be a mistake. But if she could some how land on that ledge and hop onto the balcony-

"Already trying to escape?" A voice sounded from behind. Lucy turned around to see the pink-haired idiot from before.

"Pinky." She grumbled.

Natsu chuckled at her reaction. "It's Natsu." He corrected.

"I don't care your the one who got me into this mess." Lucy muttered as she turned back to the window and continued to pull at them.

"Right! Because I was the one who fell through a magic portal and tresspassed into our base." Natsu mocked.

Lucy turned her head and glared him down. "You know with all this talk of trespassing, bases, higher ups, it makes me think you guys are some kind of criminal organization."" Lucy says looking away again.

"Well that's one way of putting it." Natsu coughed. "Breakfast in 15." Natsu then turned around and walked out the door. "By the way, I could see your underwear the whole time we were talking." Natsu said as he closed the door. Lucy blushed furiously and threw her shoe at the door. "Pervert!" She yelled. Natsu smirked to himself as he walked down the hallway.

He was gonna enjoy this.

-X-

Lucy sat in her cell as she finished off her food. Pinky had given her oat meal and milk. It was flavorless, but still food. As she finished off her meal the buildings clock went off with the usual ding of the hour. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Lucy counted each one, and at the twelfth they stopped. Signalling in was noon, which ment she could leave her gloomy cell for five hours. At the same time Lucy heard the door unlocked and the pinky walked right in.

"Okay Heartfilia, time to come out." Natsu said.

"Oh? Calling me by my last name are we?" Lucy asked all sweetly.

"It's protocol for me to call the prisoners by there last names." Lucy scoffed and started to walked out only to be chopped in the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Lucy furyed.

"That's for the hit in face earlier." Natsu grinned. "Why you!" Lucy looked up only to have Natsu grab the front of her shirt and pull her closer.

"No you listen to me. Because of you I became the laughing stock of the organization for letting a little girl get into our base. Now I'm stuck babysitting you." Natsu snarled in her face. "So you better not get in my way, or I'll rape you." Lucy shrunk back and nodded her head. What kind of threat was that?! Natsu let go of her shirt and walked down the hall, Lucy reluctantly followed after.

This was going to be the death of her.

.

.

.

I AM SO SORRY! I just went back to school and have a lot on my hands. Updates will probably only come on weekends. Tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story. I'd love to hear them.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	4. A Sad Exuse

Lucy lay awake in her cell, mind running at a thousand miles per hour. So many things have happened since she got here and she still didn't understand a thing.

Lucy took her right hand to her left arm and pinched it as hard as she could. "OW!" She yelped. Good she wasn't dreaming. But with everything that has happened it's hard, almost impossible, to think that this was reality. Like seriously! Her necklace she got from her mother before she died started to glow and whisked her away to another world? What is she in. An anime?!

Out of nowhere. A painful image pierced into her mind.

Lucy was surrounded by her fellow classmates as they taunted her and mocked her.

"Why are you still here?"

"Yeah shouldn't you be off having sex with some other guy?"

"Why don't you spare us the trouble of looking at your pathetic face and go jump of a bridge or something."

Lucy sat up in bed and walked over to her chest and stepped onto it to look out her window. Trying to block out the memories that are trying to resurface. The stars shined bright, something you could never find in New York. Lucy's mother always told her about her old home in some other country. She said she left because she wasn't happy and found herself in Los Angeles where she met my father. She didn't really talk about it much but when she did, she would always talk about the stars and the beautiful sight that you couldn't get anywhere in America. At that moment Lucy wanted nothing more than to be out of this cell and out where she could get a better view of the night sky.

As if on command, Lucy's necklace started to glow again and Lucy suddenly found herself on the buildings roof. Lucy let out a horrific scream as she started to slip off the roof. Lucy held onto the ledge for dear life and refused to look down. Eventually curiosity got the better of her and she looked down. Eighteen stories down into the dark sea of the night. Lucy averted her eyes everywhere but down trying to focus on how to get out of this mess.

Lucy pulled her arm up over the edge and tried the same with her leg, but ended up slipping and being held up by one arm. Lucy could feel her strength draining from her body and her fingers slipping off the edge. Lucy struggled to stay up for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually Lucy decided to give up and let go. She didn't belong here, she didn't belong there. "Don't you see nobody wants you? Why even bother coming to school?" The voices of her past ran through her head as the last of her strength left her. "You're nothing but a murderer and a whore, that's why everyone hates of you." Pain. "How could you kill her like that and go on like nothing ever happened?!" Sorrow. "You should just die and release us from your sad existence!" Suffering. "How could you?! She was my wife!" Regret...Lucy let go.

"She was your mother!"

Lucy fell head first down and saw the ground grow closer. This is it...it's time to atone for her sins. "I'm sorry...mom."

"LUUUUCCYYYYY!" The sudden shout and Lucy snap open her eyes as she saw Natsu running toward her. "No don't save me!" To late.

Natsu caught her right before she met the ground and together they crashed into a wall.

"Your crazy you know that." Natsu mumbled as he sat up. Lucy stared blankly at her lap as tears slowly started to cascade down her face.

"Why?" Natsu looked at her in surprise.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you save me?" Lucy looked at him with teary eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked. "I was set to the task of watching over you. So no dying on my watch!" Natsu said angrily as her pointed at her. Lucy giggled a bit and wiped her face. "Of course." She mumbled. He was just doing his job. She just a sad excuse for a human. And a sad excuse for a daughter.

"Don't think like that." Natsu suddenly said. Natsu slowly made his way over to where Lucy sat and placed a hand on her head. "I won't ask why you did what you did. I won't tell you everything will be okay...But I will say this. Be it in the present or the future, there is always someone waiting for you."

"How can you be so sure?" Lucy questioned. Natsu stood up and held out a hand.

"Your just gonna have to trust me." He grinned causing Lucy to smile. She took his hand and Natsu lifted her up off the ground. "I trust you."

And that trust threw her back in her jail cell. How typical.

.

.

.

Sorry for the short chapter but I wrote this at 3 in the morning and am to lazy to continue.

Until next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	5. Gratitude

Knock Knock

"Yo Heartfilia! Time to wake up!" Natsu yelled through the door. No sound was made so Natsu pondered even harder. Once again, no answer came from the blonde prisoner. "I'm coming in!" Natsu shouted unlocking the door and shoved it open. He looked around but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. Without warning, Lucy fell down from the ceiling and dropped on Natsu.

"Heartfilia!" Natsu yelled as Lucy made a break for the door.

Lucy ran down the hallway and turned right, meeting a dead end. With Natsu quickly gaining on her Lucy ran into the closest room. As soon as she ran in she ran out.

"Kya!" She screamed as she slammed the door. She just walked into the men's bath and saw a little more than necessary. Unfortunately, her scream gave away her location. Natsu turned the corner and trapped Lucy, leaving her nowhere to run to.

"You surprised me. I didn't think you could get the better of me like that." Natsu smirked and slowly crept up to her. "You'll have to be punished."

[...]

"It's too much I can't swallow it!" Lucy whined and tried to spit it out, but Natsu shoved it right back in with intense force.

"Suck it up. You have to learn your lesson." Natsu told her as he pushed it in deeper causing Lucy to gag.

"How does it feel?" Natsu asked huskily.

"It's so sour, I can't handle it!" Lucy coughed and tried to reject it and spit out of her mouth, panting hard. Natsu laughed and sat up in his seat.

"We can always add another... Gray! Get me some more pickled plums!" Natsu ordered. Gray ran to the kitchen and grabbed some more of the sour devils and ran back, handing Natsu the jar.

"Are you gonna try to escape again?" Natsu questioned as he shoved another pickled plum into her mouth causing her face to pucker. Lucy desperately shook her head and tried to rid her mouth of the sour fruit.

"That's what I thought." Natsu chuckled darkly.

[...?]

Lucy lay and bed and trembled and held onto her face. What kind of punishment is forcing someone to eat sour pickled plums? It was totally ridiculous!

Lucy sat up and stared out the window. Just a few nights ago she randomly teleported outside and nearly died by falling. If Natsu hadn't have been there she would have died. He said he was doing his job, but she was still grateful. Suddenly Lucy's stomach growled and reminded her of her hunger. It was almost night time and she still hasn't eaten. As an additional punishment, Lucy was denied food for the rest of the day.

Lucy groaned as her stomach growled even louder. Lucy hit her stomach to try to shut it up but just ended up hurting herself and making it worse.

"People are gonna think your weird if you hit yourself for no reason." A voice announced it's presence as light flooded into the room from the door. Lucy turned to see Natsu standing in the doorway. She almost immediately backed up and shielded herself.

"No more plums!" Lucy begged.

Natsu chuckled and walked in. "I think you learned your lesson." Natsu said as he sat a plate next to her on the bed. "Lucy looked over and saw a small glass of water with bread and potatoes.

"I know your still being punished but I can't just leave someone hungry." Natsu said, Lucy swore she could see a hint of pink on his cheeks. "Besides." Natsu continued. "As an officer and your guard, it's my duty to make sure you stay healthy. So don't get carried away." Natsu finished and turned away.

Natsu didn't wait for a reply and headed for the door. Right before he left he heard a small "thank you". Natsu turned around and saw Lucy smiling at him. Her eyes held sincerity and gratitude as she smiled. Natsu felt his face get hotter and ripped his gaze away from hers. "Whatever." Natsu grumbled.

Lucy's smile grew as he left her alone. Her room was once again shrouded in darkness, minus the pale moonlight peering in from her cell window. Lucy took her fork and started to chow down on her dinner. It was alright but she was just happy she finally got to settle her hunger.

Even though he only acted based on duty. Lucy was grateful for his help. She knew the punishment for trying to escape could have been a lot worse that having to scarf down pickled plums. She secretly overheard Natsu asking Gray not to tell the higher ups about her little escape attempt so she wouldn't be punished further. And she was grateful for that. Even she was a prisoner to these people, she could help getting a soft spot for her pink-haired guard.

"Maybe he isn't so bad..." Lucy mused and took another bite.

[...]

Natsu stomped through the halls as he headed for his room, earning a few strange looks from others but paid no attention. He was currently distracted by a certain blonde. I mean really? Who smiles and thanks the person who's keeping her prisoner. That girl was certainly a strange one. Natsu could feel his face heating up as he walked into his room and shut the door closed.

"Natsu are you ok?" Happy asked as he rubbed his face. He obviously just woke up.

"I'm fine, go back to sleep." Natsu said and the exceed complied and fell back to sleep. Natsu got out of his navy blue uniform and stripped down to his boxers, leaving his scarf on of course, and hopped in to bed. His mind wandering back to the blonde prisoner. Natsu started to feel funny as his chest started to dance a bit. He knew this feeling, and it wasn't good.

Natsu turned on his side and looked at a picture of a short white-haired girl smiling back at him with crystal blue eyes. She looked like a smaller version of Mirajane.

"Don't worry Lisanna..." Natsu whispered. "I won't forget about you." Natsu welcomed sleep in as he dreamed about his favorite takeover mage, and the night she was taken from him.

.

.

.

.

Duh duh duh another one bites the dust. Haha sorry it took forever. I've been focusing on my other fanfic and kinda been ignoring this one. I'm also uploading a new story soon( as soon as my tablet stops being such a but) so please look forward for that. Also check out my other stories! Till next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	6. My Past Story

Lucy walked through the halls closely followed by her Guard, Commander Natsu. And as usual, he was complaining.

"As captain of FTRO I should be out there in battle, not here babysitting." He grumbled loudly.

"More like captain of idiots." Lucy muttered to herself.

The two made their way over to the library where they would met up with Levy for a progress report. They walked in and walked up to the book worm who was currently piling through a huge stack of books.

"Sergeant Mcgarden, the prisoner Heartfilia has come to-"

"Lu!" Levy cheered as she jumped into Lucy's arms. Natsu sweat dropped and gave a fake cough.

"Sergeant-" Natsu began but was cut of again by Levy.

"Oh Natsu, there's no need to be so formal with me." Levy chastised and turned back to Lucy. "Thank goodness your out of that cell! I was about to break you out myself." Levy joked but then got serious. She led them over to the table where she sat down.

"So have you found out a way to get me back?" Lucy asked nervously.

Levy shook her head and sighed. "Sadly no. But there's something that might be important." Levy explained as she turned to a page in her book. "The pendant on your necklace is from a very powerful magic called 'seeker'." She brought out another book which had strange writing Lucy has never seen before.

"Basically your necklace has the the power to grant your wish. Not just any wish but the wish of your heart." Levy finished as she closed the book.

"So if you wished for money it would come true?" Natsu asked.

"Not exactly," Levy ventured. "What you wish for can't come in a form." Levy stated.

"Makes sense." Lucy suddenly cut in. "About five days ago I was transported too the roof when my necklace started to glow. At that moment I wanted to get a better view of the stars because I always felt closer to my mom when I looked at them." Lucy explained then added, "I guess the necklace thought I was making a wish."

"But if that's the case, than your heart's wish is what brought you here." Levy chimed.

Lucy thought about it but found nothing. At the moment she was transported here she was about to die. So that should have been her wish, not getting transported to another world.

"Can't she just wish herself home?" Natsu suggested.

Levy once again shook her head. "It was her wish that brought her here which means that her heart desires something here and not there." Lucy sighed and got up from her seat.

"Thanks for all your hard work Levy, I really appreciate it." Lucy thanked her.

"No problem." Levy waved at her. "Don't worry I'll get you back before you know it it." Levy declared with a pose. Lucy laughed a bit as she let Natsu lead her to the door.

"Good bye Levy." Natsu said as they left. He closed the door and together they walked back to her cell in silence.

Natsu looked over at Lucy to his right and saw that she had a hard look on her face. She looked deep in thought as wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into the wall at the corner.

"Ya alright?" Natsu asked.

"Mhmm." Lucy hummed in response and continued to walk. When they arrived at the dark cell Lucy walked with no complaint which was unusual for the blonde.

"You wanna tell me what's on your mind?" Natsu asked as she sat on her squeaky bed. Lucy simply shook her head and continued to look at the floor. Natsu was starting to get irritated so he walked up to her and shoved his face in front of hers. Lucy jumped back at the sudden closeness and backed away.

"Tell me something." Natsu commanded. "Why do want to go back so badly when you act like ya hate the place?" He questioned, Lucy looked away and hugged her knees to her chest. Natsu exhaled and straightened up. "If you don't what to tell me I can respect that." Natsu said and went to head for the door but stopped when Lucy grabbed his sleeve.

"I'll tell you."

-X-

A ten year old Lucy walked through the busy streets with an older looking version of her holding her hand. They walked down the streets of downtown Buffalo with bags of art supplies and blank canvases.

The too looked happy and laughed as they chatted like birds. The stop light turned colors as Lucy and the woman made their way across the through the Out of nowhere a truck came racing through the street and didn't slow down as it headed for the two. The woman then picked up Lucy and threw her on to the side walk and then disappeared. Lucy got up and looked around for her and saw a body, the truck long gone.

She crawled over to her and shook her violently.

"Mom? Why are you sleeping?" Lucy called then looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood and Lucy realized what happened.

"Mom? Mom! MOM!" Lucy frantically screamed and begged her mother to come back.

After her mom's death her father became cold and blamed her for the death of his wife. He started drinking and watched as his business started to crumble. Two years after her death when Lucy was twelve, her dad committed suicide.

Everyone at her school called her a murderer and she was forced to live alone in a tiny apartment.

When she was fifteen she entered high school. She started to date a blonde named Sting who she thought was the one. Two months after dating she was raped by Sting. Lucy tried to tell people what happened but Sting convinced them she tried to force herself on him so he broke up with her. Everyone believed him and started to call her a whore and a slut along with a murderer.

When she finally graduated and left Buffalo, Lucy tried to start over but found no luck finding a job in the Big Apple except for a job at Wal-Mart.

After getting an interview at times she was shot down and finally decided she had enough. That's when she took the gun to her head.

-X-

Natsu stood there in shock as he listened to her story. He never would have thought her life story would be so dramatic.

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized

"Don't be." Lucy whispered. "It not your fault." Lucy sat there in silence before continuing.

"To answer your question from earlier about what I was thinking..." Lucy said and Natsu leaned in curious. "I was wondering if I could wish myself back to that day. So my mother would have lived instead of me." Lucy stated bitterly. "That's everyone wants right?" Lucy whimpered and started to cry.

"I mean what was the point of surviving that crash if no one wants me to around?!" Lucy shouted but was caught of guard when Natsu grabbed her in a hug.

"Do you really believe that?" Natsu asked. "Your mom wanted you not live to give you a chance at life. Just because things are hard now doesn't mean you should give up. Go back to your times guys and show them what you can do." Natsu pulled back and looked into her eyes. "As your keeper it's my job to take care of you. We'll get you back and you'll find out that everyone has someone." Lucy smiled and closed her eyes, she rested her head on his chest and he set his chin on her head.

"Why is it that you always know what to say?" Lucy murmured sleepily.

"I know what it's like to lose someone." Natsu whispered. But his voice fell on death ears as Lucy was already asleep. Natsu sighed and laid her down on her bed. He watched her sleep and thought about the times he would spend with his Lisanna before she...

"I won't let that happen again." Natsu whispered as her watched her sleep. But fate was cruel as a loud blast sounded through out the building.

"It's Saber Tooth!"

.

.

.

Duh duh duhhhhhhhhhh! I AM SO SOOOORRRRYYYY! I'm really busy with school and haven't been able to get around to the story. Speaking of which I have homework.

Till next time!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	7. I Will Protect You

"Sabertooth is attacking!"

"Gather all capable fighters!"

Everything was chaos as wizards ran around preparing for battle. Natsu got up from the bed and ran for the door.

"Natsu wait!" Lucy yelled at his back. "Are you gonna fight?" She asked. Natsu slowly turned around to face her. His face was cold and focused.

"As a captain I must be there to direct and look after my men. I'm sorry but you have to stay here."

"That's not fair! I wanna help!" Lucy argued.

Natsu walked up to her and shoved his face close to hers. Faces just an inch away.

"This is a magic battle, you'd only get in the way." He said straight forward. Lucy looked at him with a hurt expression and turned away from him. "Try to understand, this isn't your fight to handle. We'll kick the intruders ass then we'll get you back to your world." Natsu told her quietly. 'Although I'm starting to not what her to go back' He thought to himself. Lucy slowly looked over her shoulder, tears brimming her eyelids.

"Besides," Natsu continued. "As your keeper I can't let you get hurt." He smiled. At Natsu's lame 'because I'm your keeper' excuse, Lucy let a single tear fall. With nothing else to say, Natsu headed for the door but was stopped when Lucy grabbed his sleeve.

"Promise me something," Lucy whispered. "Promise you'll come back." Natsu didn't look back and continued for the door, he was just about to leave when he murmured a quick "I'll be back." And headed of to battle.

-X-

Natsu ran down the hallways as he followed the sounds of battle. Natsu found himself in the main bar where the enemy was swarming in from every corner.

"Commander Dragneel! What are your orders sir?" A young man asked as he ran up to him.

"What's the current situation?" He questioned.

"General Scarlet and Colonel Strauss has taken their troops up to the north border where the enemy is invading. Commander Fullbuster has taken his troops to the south where a second party has entered." The guy explained.

"What about Admiral Dryer?" Natsu asked.

"He's fighting the enemy just outside the Main Hall." He informed. Natsu thought to himself for a second to come up with a plan.

"It looks like Captain Redfox's troops are fighting in here... split the troops in two, send the first squad to help Admiral Dryer and the second to stay here and fight along side Captin Redfox." Natsu ordered. He watched as the dude ran off to give the instructions then turned his attention back to the battle. They seemed to be evenly matched and wasn't getting anywhere. Natsu was about to join them when a sudden flash of white interrupted him.

"There you are!" An all to familiar voice called out. Natsu turned to where the voice had originated and in front of him stood Sabertooth's third in command, Sting Eucliffe.

"I didn't expect to see you on the sidelines, Natsu." Sting taunted the pinkette.

"I didn't expect to see your scaredy cat ass in battle, Sting." Natsu taunted back. There was a silence between the two wizards, neither one moving an inch, that lasted several heart stopping moments.

Out of nowhere the two took off in battle. Sting went for a right hook but Natsu dodged his attack and kneed him in the gut, causing Sting to stumble, then retain his balance.

"White Dragon's Roar!" He yelled as a white lazer shot out of his mouth aimed at Natsu. Natsu then cancelled out Sting's roar with his own "Fire Dragon's Roar". Natsu was about to go for another attack with an ear piercing broke the sound barrier, followed by several large explosions.

"Bomb lacrama!"

"The building's on fire!"

Natsu quickly left sting behind and ran for the part on fire and began to eat as water users put out the rest.

"Check for injured!" Natsu commanded after eating up the fire. He ran around checking on people when another explosion was heard.

"The western building is destroyed!"

"Look for survivors!"

Panic and mayhem was spreading as the bombs kept dropping. But in the mists of the chaos, Natsu abandoned his post and ran for the western building. For that's where Lucy's cell was.

-X-

Sting watched with cold eyes as his rival abandon the scene and took of to where they had just bombed.

"He must be hiding something important there for him to leave his post." Sting said to no one in particular. A creepy grin then spread across his face and ran after Natsu.

-X-

"Please don't be hurt!" Natsu muttered to himself as he sped down the blazing hallways, not bothering to eat. Natsu turned a right down the hall where her cell was and ran to the opening where the door used to be. He forced himself in side, crawling over rubble. On the floor in the corner, Lucy lay almost lifeless. Only the short weak rise and fall of her chest told Natsu she was alive.

"Lucy? Are you ok? Hey, Lucy!" Lucy sleepily lifted her eyelids and looked at Natsu. A small smile appeared on her face as she whispered, "You came back." In a hoarsed voice. Natsu shushed her and attempted to pick her up, but set her back down when she winced in pain. He looked down and saw that there was a large cut on her stomach and her foot was bent backwards.

"Leave me" Lucy begged. "I cannot move... I'll only slow you down." The pool of blood around Lucy's body began to grow and Natsu grinded his teeth together, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"As if I could leave you..." He growled. "My duty is to protect you! So don't you ever tell me to leave you again!" Natsu shouted and scooped Lucy into his arms. Lucy let out a shriek of pain at the sudden action. Natsu was about to head for the door when another figure appeared among the flames.

"It looks like you found yourself a new kitten." He sneered.

Lucy's body stiffened at his voice and her heart started to beat faster. Fear over took her body and minded as her eyes widened to their max.

"Sting..."

.

.

.

Duh duh duuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh! What's gonna happen next?! Want to find out? Well then follow or fav this story! And leave a review before you go.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	8. Saber tooth

"Sting..." Lucy whispered. Natsu looked at Lucy and saw the fear on her face at the site of the blonde. 'Does she know Sting?' Natsu wondered 'No she shouldn't cause she's not from this world'.

"What's wrong kitten? Do I know you." Sting asked in a mocking voice.

"I-I-I... you..." Lucy stuttered. Natsu covered her eyes with his hand whispered gently, "Hold on to me". Before she could respond, Natsu Kicked Sting in the gut, successfully moving out of the way of the exit. Natsu fled down the burning halls with Sting hot on his trail.

"Running away?!" The blonde shouted at his back.

"No way in hell!" Natsu shouted back. "This fight just isn't important anymore!"

"Is that so." Sting grinned. He came around and kicked Natsu in the head, causing Natsu and Lucy to crash through the wall and fall out on the battlefield where Laxus' squad was fighting. Lucy already passed out from shock and blood loss and was going limp in his arms.

"Looks like your new kitten is gonna die in battle and you can't help her." Sting sneered. "Just like the last one." Natsu flinched at his words and stood up he sat Lucy down under a tree and ripped off the fabric from his sleeve to wrap Lucy's wound.

"She won't die." Natsu voiced as he stood up. "I won't allow it."

"How cute... excuse me while I go throw up." He laughed. "Let's begin."

Just like that they flew I to battle. Meeting each other blow for blow. They were evenly matched so far, the battle was going back and forth. Sting sent a kick to which Natsu avoided and countered with a fist cloaked in fire straight to the face. Sting fell back but sent a roar of light at him from his mouth. Natsu fended it of with his own roar and canceled it out.

Natsu used the attack as a cloak to get close to Sting. Taking Sting by surprise, Natsu unleashed a wave of fire with a wing attach at point blank. The blonde was sent flying and crashed into the side of the building but was given no chance to get up as Natsu flew into him set a blaze with his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn. Sting coughed up blood but started to smile in a sick way.

White light formed in his hand and Natsu realized he was going for a point blank attack like he did. Natsu dodged as Sting fired the white light.

"You fool..." Sting sputtered. Natsu looked at him and saw that his attack wasn't meant for him.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he turned back to where he set her down. The attack was just about to hit her when...

"Solid Script, Wall!" Levy stood there in front of the sleeping blonde.

"Levy!" The pinkette exclaimed.

"Focus on your fight Natsu! I'll take care of Lu." Levy told him. Natsu nodded and turned back to face Sting but saw that he was gone. Just as Sting disappeared, the troops from Saber tooth started to retreat. The others cheered and shouted at them to leave while others chased them out. Natsu however ran straight for Lucy.

"How is she?" He asked the bluenette.

"She's lost to much blood. Get her to the infirmary immediately." Natsu didn't wait another second to carried her to the infirmary. He sped through the crowd of people, ignoring the shouts aimed at him.

"Wendy!" He yelled out as he crashed into the infirmary.

"Natsu? What are you- who's that?" Wendy asked. Natsu walked up and set her down gently on the bed.

"I'll explain later. Please, save her." He begged. Wendy nodded and got straight to work but then turned to Natsu.

"Sorry, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She said. Natsu glanced at the blonde on last time and then headed for the door. He sat outside on the ground looking at his hands. 'I couldn't protect her' He thought to himself. 'I should have been there sooner. Now she might die'. An image of Lisanna danced through his head but he quickly shook his head.

"I'm not gonna let that happen again." He whispered. "Ever."

.

.

.

Gomen Nasai! I have just been really lazy and school was taking over my life, but now I'm on break. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see y'all next time.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	9. I wanna stay with you

Natsu sat in the dim room where Lucy was staying until they could find a new cell since her's was destroyed. Her wounds were now patched up but she now had a large scar on her abdomen where she was cut. Natsu watched closely as she slept, regaining much needed energy. With a knock on the door Levy let herself in.

"Is Lu-chan awake yet?" She voiced. Natsu shook his head. As he sighed and motioned for him to follow her. With one last glance to the blonde, Natsu followed her out.

"What do you need?" Natsu questioned.

"I figured how to get Lucy back home." She confessed. Natsu looked shocked for a second then looked angry then...sad. "What we have to do is destroyed her necklace. By destroying the necklace the spell that brought her here will be undone but she will never beable to come back." Levy finished. Natsu looked away . "You do want to send her back, right?" He did want to get her back home but he also wanted her to stay.

"Maybe she could stay here... She could be happy." Natsu suggested.

"Natsu. She's not of this world. She belongs on earth, not earthland, you need to send her back." Levy cut him off. Natsu covered his face with his bangs and thought it over.

Surely she'd be happier here. She doesn't like her old home or the people there. If she stays with us...With me, she can be happy again. But what about her loved ones back there? They must be worried sick about her.

"I'll talk to her about it." Natsu murmured. Levy let out a sigh of relief and gave her thanks, but before she could leave he stopped her.

"But I have a question. Is it possible to have counterparts in earth as well as edolas?" He inquired.

"Well I see no reason not. Is there something the matter?" She questioned. Natsu shook his head and smiled. "No. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem. Please tell Lu-chan what I've told you." Natsu nodded and watched as the small bluenette disappear. Hesitantly, he headed back into Lucy's temporary room. As he closed he granted by a pair of brown. Lucy was fully awake and sitting up in bed staring at him.

"Heartfilia? Are sure you sould be up yet?" Natsu asked worried.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

Natsu smiled and nodded turned around back for the door. "I'll go get Wendy." He said as he opened the door.

"I heard your conversation with Levy." Lucy's voice stopped him in his tracks. He shakely closed the door. "Do you wanna go back?" Natsu's voice sounded.

"Why would you ask me that?" Natsu turned around to look at the blonde.

"Because you belong there." He whispered solemnly.

"But my heart doesn't. I can't leave you here." Lucy said roughly as she sat up.

"Heartfilia, you need to go back It isn't safe here. Look at yourself, your all banged up." Natsu walked up to her and stared into her eyes, her eyes reflecting his in understanding. Lucy took his hand in her own causing Natsu to jump a bit.

"You don't want me to leave do you?" Lucy asked. Natsu didn't answer so she continued.

"You've lost someone, I can see it in your eyes. You're just trying to protect me aren't you, Natsu?"

Natsu gripped her hand tight and gently sat down next to Lucy, keeping his eyes on their hands. "Lisanna, She was my first love." He spoke quietly. "I lost her in battle when I failed to protect her. I don't want that to happen again."

Lucy lifted up his head to look him in the eye. "It won't."

Natsu stared into her eyes and she stared back. Unconsciously they started to get closer and closer until... BAM! The door was slammed open by the scarlet haired warrior. Natsu and Lucy immediately jerked away from each other.

"Natsu. I have come with the battle plans for next weeks mission." She announced.

"C-can't it wait till later?" Natsu asked meekly.

"No it cannot! We are being called into meeting with the master." She said as she pulled Natsu out by the hair.

"Ow ow, hair!" He whined as he was forced to leave. Lucy just laughed at the scene. After they were gone she settled back into bed and closed her eyes. For the first time in years she didn't dream of her past. But instead dreamed of a future with Natsu.

-X-

Natsu pushed Lucy through the halls on her wheelchair as they headed to where she would now be staying. Because her foot was broken and the wound on he stomach wasn't completely healed yet, Lucy now had to get around in a wheelchair. But only for a few more days as Wendy treated her regularly. They came to a stop as they had reached their destination. Except it wasn't a cell but a room. His room in fact.

"Umm Natsu?" Lucy voiced.

"Yes, Heartfilia?" Natsu responded as he pushed her in. He turned on the light and closed the door. His room was quite large with a queen sized bed in the middle. Lucy pushed herself around the room to look around. "What are we doing here?"

"You're moving in with us." An unknown voiced popped up. Suddenly a strange blue cat hopped up onto Lucy's lap. "I'm Happy." It spoke. Lucy shrieked and leaned back into the chair. "The cat talked!" She exclaimed. Wings suddenly appeared on it's back and it flew over onto Natsu's head. "It flew?"

"Hey Happy isn't an 'it', he's an exceed." Natsu argued.

"Oh?" Lucy said still uncertain about the existence of a talking flying cat. "Are their others?" She asked.

"Of course, Wendy has an exceed named Carla, and Gajeel has Lily." Natsu stated. Lucy slowly rolled up to him and Happy jumped into her lap.

"So your the one Natsu's been obsessing over?" Lucy blushed and Natsu grabbed the furball telling him to go visit Carla.

"Ignore Happy, he's just teasing." Natsu said. Lucy nodded but her blush remained. It got really uncomfortable fast so Lucy decided to look around the room some more. A picture on his nightstand caught her eye so she rolled over to it. She picked it up and saw a beautiful girl with short white hair and crystal blue eyes sitting on a swing as Natsu pushed her.

"That's Lisanna." Natsu said behind her.

Lucy smiled, "She's beautiful." She looked really happy in the picture and instead of feeling jealous, Lucy felt sad that she could no longer be with Natsu, and instead he was with someone new. "You must miss her."

"I do." Natsu whispered. "But I know she would want me to move on." His hushed voice echoed in her ear. Lucy shivered as Natsu nibbled on her ear. She let out a quiet moan as he switched from her ear to her neck. His hands started to roam up and down her body making Lucy shiver at his touch.

"Natsu stop, we can't." She breathed. Natsu looked down at her then backed off. "If I'm over stepping my boundaries, Heartfilia, please let me know." Lucy turned around in her chair and grabbed Natsu by his collar.

"Call me Lucy." She said as she placed her lips on his. Natsu pushed into the kiss, deepening it. Natsu licked her bottom lip asking for access and Lucy happily gave it to him. Their kiss was sloppy and out of rhythm but the passion displayed made up for it. Natsu wanted to do so much more with her but her knew he couldn't because of her injuries.

 _But it won't be long till I make you mine_

.

.

.

Sorry not sorry

Finals are this week then I have break so bear with me.

I was thinking of making this an M rated fic, what do you think?

Till next time my peeps

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	10. Is she?

The sun had come and gone as the days passed and two weeks had already passed since Saber Tooth attacked. Everyone was on edge and was wary of who would take the next move. Master Makarov had already sent a counter attack by forcing their off their hold of the port town Hargeon. Which was crucial for trade.

One day Lucy had asked what the war was about and Natsu told her it was over a struggle in power. Ten years ago Saber Tooth had over thrown the kingdom and beheaded the king. They then banded all guilds across the land turning them into dark guilds. Fairy Tail was hit hard because they were the strongest guild. The previous revolt three years ago ended disastrously and the casualties were extremely high, including Lisanna's death. All of the other guilds were destroyed leaving Fairy Tail the sole survivor. Master Makarov then created the Fairy Tail Reformation Order, or FTRO.

Learning this Lucy felt more enlightened about this world she now called her own. Now that she was no longer seen as a prisoner Lucy was aloud out more, but Natsu still didn't want her out alone. He was currently out on a mission to help the people of Hargeon rebuild their town. She blushed at the memory of night before he left. It was their first time and Lucy was a little rusty. But could she just say that Natsu was a freaking god in the bed.

Ever since her left Lucy had way to much time on her hands. Sheloved to go into the forest and relax and most days she would sleep the day away under the canopy of green. She had long since lost her use of a wheelchair and was able to walk freely thanks to Wendy's help. Lucy listened carefully to the sound of the creek next to her, and the bird's song above her. Everything was peaceful.

-X-

Two hundred miles west of where the Fairy Tail guild lay, members of Saber Tooth worked tirelessly on preparation for the next battle. Second in command, Minerva, ran through the footage of the previous battle taken by their vision lacrama. She was looking through the footage of Sting's fight with the infamous Natsu Dragneel when she spotted something interesting. In the corner of the image was a blonde girl leaning against a tree. She was obviously hurt and it looked like Natsu was protecting her. A weakness? She could come in handy.

Only when Minerva zoomed in on the image did the image of the girl struck her. That face... It has to be! Minerva immediately saved the image of the girl to the archive and made her way to the Master's courtiers.

-X-

Lucy sleepily walked back to the guild and made her way to the bar, where a beautiful young woman stood cleaning the counter.

"Hello Mirajane." Lucy greeted. Mira momentarily stopped cleaning to look up at her.

"Hello Lucy, and just Mira is fine." She smiled brightly. Over the past couple days Natsu's been gone Lucy had been spending quite a bit of time with the white-haired mage, even though they've gotten close she still didn't feel comfortable calling her by a nickname.

"Any news on when Natsu will return?" She asked as Mira set a glass of strawberry milkshake in front of her, knowing it was her favorite.

"He should be back in two days." She told the blonde. Lucy smiled into her drink as she took a sip. When Lucy found out Mirajane was Lisanna's older sister she thought she would hate her for taking Natsu. But she was actually really happy about it. She knew her sister wouldn't want Natsu to mope around forever and found it for the best that he moved on. Hearing all these things about the dead take over mage made her feel like she knew her. But Lucy also felt guilty that she had what she had lost. Lucy knew that she could never compare to her, but as Natsu had once told her. "I have never once compared you to her. Lisanna is Lisanna and Lucy is Lucy. Two completely different people that I hold in my heart."

Natsu will always love her but Lucy was the present and his future.

-X-

Minerva knocked on the large door and walked in when she heard a muffled "come in". She bowed down in front of a large man who sat on the throne that belonged the previous king.

"What do you want Minerva?" The man asked gruffly.

"I have something important to show you, father."

.

.

.

Dude duh duhhhhhh! Cheez_

Thank you for your time. Please leave a review before you go!

Sorry for shortness, update soon!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	11. The Truth

"I have something important to show you, Father."

"What is it Minerva? It better be worth my time." A tall buff old man bellowed from his thrown in the palace, the one that used to belong to the king.

"Oh it is... and more." She said pulling out the photo of the blonde girl on the battle field. She increased the vision lacrama until it was focused solely on her. Upon seeing her face, the old man and master of Saber Tooth, shot straight up and destroyed the lacrama into a thousand pieces.

"Do not sprout lies!" He snapped at his daughter. "She's dead! I saw to it myself 27 years ago! And if she had survived she would be 43, yet she looks almost exactly the same!"

"Look closer father," she said calmly, bringing out another vision lacrama and setting up the picture. "The woman your thinking of is indeed gone, but perhaps in a different way.."

The man's stern face faltered for only a moment then regained it's posture.

"The wishing star... the Heartfilia family heirloom." He noted gruffly.

Minerva nodded and zoomed out. "It looks like a Heartfilia found their way home." She turned off the lacrama and then bowed before she left, leaving Master Jiemma alone in his thrown room. Once she left he a sinister grin slithered up his face.

"Layla's daughter... you won't get in my way."

-X-

 _Today is the day! Natsu is finally coming back from his expedition!_

To say that Lucy was excited was the understatement of the year. Finally after a week of not being able to see Natsu he was coming back to her. She just couldn't sit still! Although she had found ways to entertain herself by reading and writing, nothing was quite the same without her pink-haired warden. Even after everything that happened Lucy was still considered a prisoner, and since they were still repairing the western prison hall, Lucy was kept locked up in Natsu's room for 20 hours each day. And when she wasn't locked up Levy was not allowed to leave her side and was armed with a tranquilizer gun. Levy knew that she wouldn't try anything but had to follow protocol.

There had been talk lately about changing location to a different hideout, since Saber Tooth now knew where the base was. Lucy was afraid they'd leave before she saw Natsu again, but luckily they won't be leaving until the end of the week.

Sitting by the window, Lucy watched the road leading up to the base for the returning group.

Watching for what seemed like hours, a hint of red among the green of the forest presented itself. The party had returned, some injured, others fine. People from inside the base ran to the party to help the injured and greet loved ones. Lucy ran to the door and pulled on the handle, but it was locked. She banged on the door shouting, "Open the door! I have to get to Natsu!" No one answered.

Lucy kicked the door and ran back over to the window. Searching the area she found Natsu on a crutch, limping towards the entrance. "He's coming to see me." She whispered happily. Then she realized he would need help getting up the stairs, what if he fell?, if he was starving, suffering from exhaustion. Lucy found herself worrying for him more by the second, then she had a thought. 'What I could be at his side right now?'. Levy had been teaching her the history of her necklace. Apparently it was a powerful magic used by a clan of knights many decades ago. It had the power to answer the wish of one with pure intentions. Lucy had used that power accidentally before but maybe she could use it now to get to Natsu.

Lucy pulled out her necklace from under her shirt and focus on its sapphire blue glow. Clearing her mind to the best of her abilities she focused on the image of Natsu's face. The slight glow began to grow brighter until it enveloped her body. "Take me to Natsu." She murmured.

Then she was gone.

[Natsu's POV]

Natsu hobbled on one foot over to a seat at the bar. Mira ran over to him as soon as he sat down, worry plastered all over her face.

"Natsu what happened?! You look terrible!" Mira questioned.

"We took back hargeon that's all you need to know." He grunted and popped open a bottle of whiskey. "What I what to know is how Heartfilia has been-"

"Natsu!" Lucy's voice filled the bar. Natsu looked up to see Lucy falling above him. She landed right on top of him, making fall out his chair.

"Ask her yourself." Mira giggled.

Lucy sat right up and pulled Natsu into a firm kiss, earning a few hollers from the other bar tenants.

Natsu pulled away to catch his breath but Lucy pulled him back in. Mira awkwardly turned around while the others got back to their drinks. When Lucy finally did pull she leaned her forehead head against his and smiled. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Maybe I should leave more offten." Natsu joked, Lucy lightly hit his shoulder and sat up, helping Natsu up as well. "How did you get here?" He asked.

Lucy pulled out here necklace to show him. "By using this." She grinned proudly. "Levy told me that I could use it's magical power to make wishes. So long as they have pure intentions." She explained thoroughly.

"So can you poof us up to our room?" Natsu asked sheepishly. Lucy giggled and grabbed his hand and led him to the stairs.

"I can certainly try." Lucy smiled. She knew Natsu's intentions weren't so pure, but to her, she was helping someone she loved who was hurt. She focused on the image of his room and once again the pendant glowed brighter. With a flash of light she was inside the room, but Natsu wasn't.

"Natsu!" She called.

"Out here!" Natsu responded. The tumblers of the lock sounded and Natsu pushed the door open. "I guess that charm of yours didn't take to my intentions." He chuckled as he limped in. "Not like it's gonna stop me though."

[Mira's POV]

There was a sudden flash of a bright blue light in the bar. Mirajane smiled to herself, she had heard their conversation. "I hope they use protection." She murmured.

Master sat on the bar staring at the place where Lucy and Natsu had disappeared. A grave look on his face.

"What's wrong master?" She asked sweetly. He gave her a quick 'nothing' and hopped off the bar. Walking toward his grandson.

Mira got back to work cleaning dishes and taking orders, but not five minutes in Levy ran up to her calling her name.

"Well hello." She greeted with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Look at this." She breathed. Levy pulled out a book with a star and a key in front with the words-

 **Heartfilia Family**

Printed on the top.

"It says here that the Heartfilia family was a clan that worked underneath the king, like doing his dirty work. And the necklace Lucy has-" She flipped to a page that showed a picture of Lucy's pendant. "Is an heirloom pasted down onto the head of each generaton. but it disappeared almost thirty years ago, along with the lone heir from the head of that time, Lucas. With no one to take over the clan after he died war broke out over who took the throne. It ended up destroying them."

"So how did it get into Lucy's hands?" Mira inquired.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Levy shrugged. "But if Layla Heartfilia disappeared and took the wishing star with her... then nearly three decades later a girl with the same last name shows up with the misssing star... it could only mean one thing..." Levy dragged on.

"Lucy is the heir to the Heartfilia Clan." Mirajane finished. "Which also means she's she can overthrow Saber Tooth.

.

.

.

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LOOOOOOOOONG!

I've been really busy with school and I've been focusing on my other stories.

But the next chapter should come next Sunday. Till then!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	12. Music

"What do you mean we're separating!" Lucy yelled.

It had been three days since Natsu came back from his mission and it was time to move locations to a new base in a town called Acalypha. Natsu had just broke the news that they would be separating into to different groups. And they sadly weren't in the same.

"I have to go with group C because the injured and sick need protection." Natsu explained but Lucy wasn't having it.

"Then I'll join group C too!" She said firmly.

Natsu shook his head. "I put you in group A because it's the safest. Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss will be there." Lucy pouted and faced the other direction. Natsu sighed and took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Hugging Lucy from behind he whispered, "I'll see you by sunrise tomorrow.". He kissed her on the cheek and walked off to join his group. Lucy held her cheek and walked over to Mirajane.

"Look at you little love birds." She squealed. Lucy didn't say anything and started walking down the path with the others. She would have had to wear handcuffs if it wasn't for Natsu. Just yesterday he convinced the higher ups to no longer see her as a threat but as a guest. Lucy was grateful for it, but she just wished she could be by his side. Using the wishing star crossed her mind, but she shook it away.

Mira watched the blonde closely. She had told Natsu what she and Levy had discovered. At first he didn't believe her. But when she finally did convince him they went to the higher ups and got Lucy her freedom. Although they wouldn't let her leave, she was no longer a prisoner. The real problem was explaining everything to Lucy.

A long time ago there were two groups who protected the royal family, one in public and one from shadows. The Heartfilia Clan protected them from the shadows while it was Saber Tooth who was visible to the public eye. The King at the time was widowed and without children, he knew his dynasty was coming to an end. So he appointed the current head of the Heartfilia Clan as his successor, but before that could happen. The King mysteriously died and the Heartfilia heir disappeared, and all the Clan members were slaughtered. With no one to take the throne, Saber Tooth took control and ever since then the citizens of this country have been suffering from over taxation and poverty.

But now that Lucy has been found. She can reclaim the throne as the rightful heir. It was the master's plan to use Lucy to take back the kingdom. That is also why Lucy had to go with the safest group. She was an important piece in this game of chess.

The group exited the woodland and entered the mountains. Taking a pass two get through faster. Taking only two short breaks, they got through in just a few hours. Lucy used Natsu's coat to block out the hot sun as they continued on their journey. She wasn't used to traveling by foot and was completely pooped. Even so, she held her tongue and didn't complain.

Upon arrival at the small town of Acalypha, Lucy was shocked to how desolate it was.. people were sleeping outside and most of the buildings were either damaged or destroyed. Erza led the group to a small tavern where they walked in and entered a door that looked like the backroom, but actually led down underground.

"There's a underground network under Acalypha where we'll be staying." Mira told Lucy. The air was dry and it was dusty, but I guess that's just how life was in this world.

After about three hours of setting up the place for next three groups, Mira showed Lucy to her room. She was given her own room because sharing a room with a commander wasn't "professional". Either way Lucy was happy she had her own space for a while. The room was smally, dusty, and dimly lit. But it was hers. Lucy thanked Mira as she left and closed the door. Making her way to the single bed on the floor, she plopped down and closed her eyes, letting sleep claim her.

-X-

Far off in the mountains of Acalypha a pair of prying eyes watched as the first group made their way through the mountains. He spotted his target among them, attacking now would be foolish. It would be wiser to head back to headquarters. Looking off into the distance he spotted a small town. He got up from his position and headed in the opposite direction of the group's destination. He'll ask the mistress what to do.

Arriving at their base he headed straight for Minerva. "Rogue, I trust the mission went well?" She investigated, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Rogue nodded. "They headed for Acalypha, now we just need to get her away from the others." He stated robotically.

"Yes we don't want to make a scene in case they don't know who she is yet." Minerva agreed. "Take the Hypnosis flute and go geand bring her here." She commanded. Rogue bowed and left to carry out his mission

-X-

Hours passed and the moon was high in the sky. Group B had arrived not thirty minutes earlier. Lucy was currently passed out in her room. The darkness blanketed her room and the silence was heavy. Until that silence was broken by the sound of music made by some kind of pipe. It's hypnotic tune woke up Lucy, yet it was like she was still asleep. She walked out of her room still in her pajamas, not bothering to grab shoes. She headed for the main hall where she was greeted by Levy. Lucy walked right past her, following the music murmuring "Must Go" repeatedly. She then exited the room and headed for the stairs that lead up to the tavern.

"What's up with Lucy? Wasn't she acting weird?" Levy asked Mira who was cleaning the underground bar table.

"She probably just had to go to the bathroom." She replied calmly. "I wouldn't worry."

Once Lucy left the tavern she walked off into the forest where Rogue was sat up on a bolder, playing a strange looking flute. When she walked up to him he stopped playing and she collapsed. He picked her up and draped her body over his shoulder. Before he left he dropped a pin on ground and disappeared into the night.

-X-

Dawn broke into the early morning sky as group C made their way into their new base. Members made their way to them to help the injured to their rooms. Natsu's piercing gaze examined the crowd for a familiar face and blonde hair. But she was nowhere to be found. 'Where is she?' He wondered, 'I told her I'd be her at sunrise'.

Natsu made his way over to the counter where Mira was talking with Erza. "Where's Lucy?" He interrupted, ignoring the glare Erza shot at him. Mira gave him a sad face and looked over at Erza. She nodded and Mira stepped forward.

"Lucy left last night but never came back." She explained sadly.

"What!?" Natsu shouted catching the attention of those nearby. "Where did she go?!"

"Levy and I saw her head up the stairs but we thought she was going to the bathroom. But when she didn't come back after an hour we got worried and asked around if anyone saw her. An old man said he saw her heading into the forest." As soon as Mira finished her short story Natsu ran out yelling at Happy to follow him.

He used his enhanced smell to follow her trail into the forest and up to a giant rock. On the ground in front of it he found a small pin with the Saber Tooth insignia on the front.

"SABER TOOTH!"

.

.

.

As promised, the next chapter.

The first half of the story was them falling in love. Now things get serious.

Next chapter on Sunday! Till then!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	13. Scream

Deep underground in the town of Acalypha, the heads of the FTRO gathered in the main meeting hall. Natsu slammed his fist into the table, splitting the edge in two.

"We shouldn't waist time flapping our gums! We know Saber Tooth has Lucy so let's go get her!" He yelled in fury.

"Natsu we understand how you feel." Erza said calmly. "But we must think of why they took her and prepare a strategy for rescue."

"It's obvious that they found out who Lucy really is. Why else would they kidnap her?" Grey stated from the other end of the table.

"What matters is that we get the Heartfilia heir back on our side." Laxus stepped into the conversation. A chorus of agreement followed.

"Miss Lucy Heartfilia is the key to our victory and finally ending this war." Freed voiced. A sudden sound of breaking wood interrupted the conversation as Natsu, in a fit of rage, kicked his chair into the wall.

"Is that all you see her as?" Natsu asked. "A tool for victory used at its dispense. Lucy doesn't even know about her heritage and you people planned to use her as a figurehead in order to take back what you were to cowerdess to do on your own!" He shouted out, several people were left shocked at his accusation. Makarov had made no move or said a word the entire time.

"Natsu that's enough! We understand your upset but-" Erza tried to reason but was cut off when he slammed his hands on the table.

"You understand nothing!" Natsu roared, his banges hidding his face so the others couldn't see his expression. "It's because you put her on the first group she was taken. Because you knew I was against the idea of using her to fight our battles for us, that we were separated..." Natsu faded out, tears could be seen rolling down his face. Almost everyone in the room gave him a sympathetic look. Mirajane got up from her set and walked over to him, setting her hand on his shoulder.

"Your right..." she echoed. "We were so focused on the war we didn't even consider her feelings." Mira said sadly. She paused for a moment then continued. "Lucy deserves to know our plans and where her heritage lies. We'll save her Natsu. She's my friend and I want to save her." Natsu looked up at the take over mage, and for a second he saw Lisanna. But he quickly shook the image away.

"Master?" Natsu began quietly then his voice grew stronger. "Let me go after Saber Tooth and bring Lucy back."

Master Makarov stared grimly back at the fire mage. It surprised him to see how much his children have grown up. "Very well, but not alone. Erza I give the task of assigning teams to you." He muttered. "It's time we stop running and end Saber Tooth's reign over this kingdom for good."

"Sir. May I ask what you will be doing?" Erza questioned.

Makarov hopped down from his spot on top if the table and walked to the door out of the room. "I'm going to visit a few old friends." He said shortly then left.

-X-

Natsu was now flying over the tree tops with his little buddy, Mira, Gajeel, and Levy riding underneath him. Laxus went with gramps to go try to rally up our old allies to help. Erza had taken Grey and Juvia and went Crime Sorciére to gather Intel and more fighting forces, then meet up with us at Saber Tooth's base in one hour. And by base he ment the castle in Crocus, the capital city. It was the most likely place they were keeping Lucy prisoner. If he wasn't so pissed off he may have found it humorous. He was originally the one who kept her prisoner, now someone else has imprisoned her.

"Natsu?" Happy's voice came suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Lucy will be okay?" He asked quietly. Natsu gave him a grin and shouted, "Don't worry Happy, nothing will happen to my Lucy. Not while I'm still breathing."

"Aye sir!" Happy responded, feeling encouraged.

Still... something didn't sit right with Natsu. Something was coming, and it was good.

-X-

The cold darkness enveloped her entire body. Lucy woke with a jolt in freezing air standing slightly upright. She tried to move but was denied that option when she felt chains restrain her back. In the dim light she saw her arms chained above her head and her feet were chained to the ground.

"Natsu!?" She called out but received no answer. "Natsu!" She called again.

"Your beloved Natsu is not here." A voice sounded from the other side of the wall. The door creaked open and in walked Sting. "But I'm sure he's on his way here." He said, a trace of mockery in his voice.

"What am I doing here? What do you want?!" Lucy yelled trembling.

"Well at the moment I am under no order to do so. I'm only here to collect a sample of your blood."

"My blood?" Lucy repeated.

Sting smirked and slowly crept up to her. He grabbed Lucy by the hair and slammed her head into the wall behind her. "For some reason the master wants some of your blood." He cackled and kneed her in the stomach, forcing Lucy to cough up blood. "Let's just say I wasn't given any orders to be nice about it." A symphony of ear piercing screams rung through the halls followed by uncontrollable laughter.

.

.

.

Well it was a little late but here it is!

Hope you enjoyed!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	14. Pure Heart

Walking through the hallways, Minerva headed for her father's throne room. Sting had just delivered the girl's blood to her. Now she had to make a report on the progress of the mission at hand. The blood of a Heartfilia was crucial for their plan to increase in power and take over the neighboring countries.

The wishing star of the Heartfilia family was a power that could rival that of all the ten wizard saints together. But it's flaw is the star has a mind of its own and will only obey those it deems worthy. For the past 400 years the star only obeyed the will of the Heartfilia Clan members, who were said to have the purist hearts among men. That's why the previous king wanted them as his successor. Until the day it went missing along with the heir at the time.

But now it has been found again, it seems it still favors the Heartfilia's. That's why the girl's blood was needed. With it, they could trick the wishing star into working for them. But it seemed to easy. Perhaps they missed an ingredient. Minerva had handed the blood and star jewel over to their research team to complete the task. Now she just had to give a progress report to their rightful king.

-X-

Natsu, Happy, Mira, Levy, and Gajeel all sliped through the streets of the capital in cloaks, making their way over to the Castle. Erza was with Gray and Juvia and Crime Sorciére a few blocks behind them, in order not to attract to much attention. They had just finished there strategy meeting at the Sun Bar a few minutes ago.

 _"I just got in contact with gramps," Erza informed them. "he said Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus have agreed to rise up with us along with Mermaid Heel. Well go together and secure Lucy's safety then will attack with the main force. We have forty minutes to get in and get out."_

Coming up on the Castle gates, the group took a B line to the right and into a dirty alley way where they came upon an entrance to the sewer system.

 _"Remember, this is a stealth mission. We can't allow the army to see us." Mira stepped in and laid out a map of the underground on the table. "The sewer system leads directly under and into the Castle. This is how we're getting in."_

Natsu lifted the entrance and hopped in first. A foul smelling odor immediately enveloped him but ignored it and continued down the pathway with the others. Mira led the way since she had the map. Erza and her group would stay above waiting for the call in case help was needed.

After a bit of wandering a door could be seen at the end of the corridor. Natsu took the lead and together they ran forward. Cautiously opening door and peering inside. No gaurds were insight so the group entered the Castle's underground halls.

 _"The cell block is in the northern side of the Castle. We'll be entering by the eastern wing so when we get in we'll want to head north."_

Taking a sharp right turn, Natsu and co. headed for the cell block where they beleived Lucy was being held.

-X-

"Yukino. Status report." Minerva commanded.

"Yes ma'am." A girl with a white pixie hair cut bowed. "The star is still unresponsive. We seem to be missing and ingredient." Yukino voiced.

"I can see that. Keep at it, I'll go update our king." With her last words hanging in the air, Yukino turned over to the stone and looked over at the beat up and bleeding blonde strapped to an upright board. She couldn't understand what they were missing. The blood should have been enough.

Yukino thought back. If what enabled the Heartfilia s to use the star was their pure and loving hearts. Then perhaps what she needed to was to extract the purity of her emotions from her body, if worked it should enable them to use the star as much as they wanted. But as a price, the blonde would be left an empty shell incapable of any pure emotion.

"Then we'll simply have to kill her when we're done." She decided. "I'm sure Sting will be pleased."

-X-

Finally arriving at the cells, twenty-five minutes had past. Now they were left with fifteen minutes. Natsu tried to sniff her out but couldn't seem to find her.

"I don't understand." He growled. "Lucy should be here."

"I can't smell her either." Gajeel agreed.

"Perhaps they moved her." Mira suggested as she looked into the cells.

"That's not good, what if we can't find her before the main force arrive." Levy sniffled quietly. "Then they'll have the upper hand."

"Don't worry shrimp." Gajeel walked up to her. "We'll find her." As if on cue, a guard walked down the flight of stairs opposite of them and walked into the hall. The group hid from sight and when he passed, Natsu jumped him and slammed him into the wall.

"Where is she?!" He demanded.

"I don't know what your talking about!" The guard said suprised at the studded intrusion.

"Lucy Heartfilia! You bastards took her against her will!" He bellowed into his ear.

"I'm just and underling! They don't tell me anything!" He shouted in terror.

"Well then I guess you won't be missed." Natsu spat and used his fire magic on the guy. Instantly he screamed out for mercy.

"Okay! Okay! I know who your talking about!" The guard screamed out and Natsu stopped his fire.

"Where is she?!" He growled.

"She was moved to the research facility on the third floor." He told them. Natsu dropped the man and ran to the staircase. There was no need to be quiet anymore. They had run out of time. The main force should be here any moment.

"Mira!" Natsu shouted. "Take everyone and fall back to regroup with Erza! I can handle Lucy!" He shouted back at her.

"Are you sure?" Mira questioned.

"Of course! Now go!" Mira did as he said and turned around and the others followed her, except for Happy. As soon as Natsu exited the underground labyrinth, he was greeted with screams that could be heard three floors down.

"LUCY!"

.

.

.

Sorry no update last week, me busy

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	15. Go Home!

Natsu sped through the halls of the castle, following the the terror of infinite screaming. He ran straight past maids, butlers, and guards. The few unlucky souls who tried to stop him, where blown back in an instant, kocked out cold. A sort of fire blazed in the dragon slayer's eyes. Different from the usual brightness they held. Only fury and bottomless rage rested there.

The screams led Natsu to a large door at the end of the hall on the third floor. Natsu kicked the door open with a coat of fire, shaking the ground asunder. Lucy hung from the wall, chained to a strange machine being operated by a young girl with white hair. She herself was separated from the rest of the room, and was in a room blocked of by a glass wall. Her body was covered in wounds and blood was dripping from her eyes and mouth.

Unable to watch her be tourchered in front of him any longer Natsu ran after her but was sent flying back by a white light. Slowly from the corner shadow of the room, Sting stepped out.

"Fancy meeting you here." He chuckled. "Did you come to see my artwork? I'm sorry but we're still in the progress of reshaping it." Natsu got up from where he lie on the ground and wiped away a drip of blood from his chin.

"Are you responsible for kidnapping Lucy...?" Natsu asked dimly, poison laced in his words.

"No. That was Rogue's doing. Not to say that I didn't have my fair share of fun." Sting grinned maliciously. Natsu was about to speak when an ear piercing scream, louder than the rest, broke out from the blonde behind them.

 _I don't have time to mess with this guy!_

Natsu made his way over to Lucy once again, but Sting stepped in the way.

"I'm afraid i can not let you interfere." He spoke darkly, warning overshadowing his speech.

"What are you doing with Lucy!?" Natsu roared and aimed and aimed a fire laced kick at his gut, which Sting dodged just by a hairs length.

"Extracting her pure heart. Her 'soul' If you will, and placing it into something tangible." Sting awnsered simply then took a darker turn. "When it's complete, we will have full control over the wishing star, and the so called heir will be but a hollow shell."

Natsu charged Sting and slammed his fist into his left cheek screaming, "I'm not gonna let that happen!" He howled. Sting staggered backwards and Natsu unloaded a flurry of punches. Sting just barely keeping up. Catching one of his attacks, Sting lifted him up and through him across the room and flew to his side. Both exchanging blows and so far evenly matched. Natsu landed a kick to the head and sent him flying back. Sting turned in midair and let out a breath attack, Natsu blocked it with a roar of his own and cancelled it out. Sting jumped back into the fray and their endless fight was heading nowhere fast. Time was of the essence and Natsu couldn't afford to waist anymore time.

As if God above was watching over him, a voice sounded in the door way. "Need some help flame brain?" Natsu turned around to see Gray and Juvia in the door way.

"Leave him to us Natsu-san! Go save Lucy-san!" Juvia called out. Natsu grinned and kicked Sting their way.

"I owe you one ice freak!" Natsu shouted as he ran for the glass that was holding Lucy. Lucy lay unmoving and quiet. Natsu smashed through the glass wall and barreled onto the ground. Quickly getting up, Natsu broke the chains holding her up and caught her as she fell. The fight between Sting and Gray could be heard in the background but Natsu blocked it out. Too focused on the broken girl in front of him. The white haired girl manning the machine screamed and ducked down to avoid the falling glass.

"Lucy..." He said in a hushed whisper. Nothing.

"Lucy." He said more firmly. Nothing.

"Lucy wake up. It's Me, Natsu!" This time he got a reaction. Lucy slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes blank and distant. Natsu smiled and brought her into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you..." Natsu sniffled and a single tear ran down his face. "I thought-"

"Who are you?" A faint voice interrupted. Natsu pulled back in disbelief.

"What..? Lucy it's me!" Natsu said frantically and started to shake her, not a good idea. "It's me! It's me! It's me!" He echoed loudly scaring Lucy. She wiggled in his arms and tried to push him away screaming.

"WHO ARE YOU!? I CAN'T SEE! Why is it so dark? WHo am I...? Who am I?" What started as a deathly scream became a hushed whisper. Lucy cried as Natsu finally let go. She backed away crying and whimpering. Then a voice appeared behind him.

"She was supposed to lose all her senses and her voice. And yet she can still hear and speak." It spoke. "This means she can still be saved." Natsu whipped around to see Rogue walking up to him from behind.

"What are you after!?" Natsu shouted, heartbreak laced into the background.

"It's simple really." Rogue began. "I want Saber Tooth's defeat." His answer sounded through out the room and silence spread through the room. Even the fighting stopped behind them. Everyone was quiet except for Lucy, who was still crying and rocking back and forth.

"Rogue-sama what's the meaning of this?" The girl from before called out, breaking the silence.

"Yukino. Tell me what are we fighting for?" He answered her question with a question.

"For the kingdom and our rightful ruler." She answered almost robotically. Rogue let out a laugh that sent a chill up the spine.

"You say that but you don't even know what you're talking about." He turned over to the machine and opened it up. Taking out the gem from Lucy's necklace which lost it's sapphire shine and was now transparent. Rogue walked over to Natsu and handed it to him. "Do you want to save her?" Rogue asked.

"What?" Natsu said flatly, still in minor shock at the turn of events.

"Use the star and make a wish to return her soul then destroy the star." Rogue explained and stepped back but was smashed to the ground by Sting.

"You traitor!" He growled while grinding Rogue's head into the ground.

"Do it Natsu!" He shouted as he fought Sting off. "It's the only way to save the kingdom and her life!"

Standing up, Natsu ran over to Lucy and knelt in front of her. Lucy tried to scurry away but Natsu held her in place. He held the stone to his lips and whispered something almost inaudible into the stone. With a flash of white light, something flowed into her body.

Her cries and tears ceased as she slowly opened her eyes and blinked. Her eyes fell on Natsu and she gave him the most heartfelt smile he's ever seen.

"I knew you'd come for me." She croaked, her voice still dry from crying and screaming. Natsu pulled her into a hug and whispered.

"And now you must go... I'm sorry." He smashed the gemstone and within that same instant a portal opened underneath her. Lucy started to fall in but grabbed onto Natsu's arm to keep from falling.

"What are you doing!?" She wailed.

"This is for your own good!" Natsu answered. "You have to back to Earth!" Natsu let Lucy go and she fell through the portal. Her face plain with hurt and betrayal. The portal closed and Lucy was gone from his life.

Forever.

.

.

.

 **I'm thinking of removing this story**

In my opinion. This is my worst story and I'm really embarrassed about it.

Please give me your opinion on my decision and I'll get back to you later.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	16. Past Powers

Lucy and the wishing star were gone. Sucked into a portal that led who knows where. But as long as she was no longer in danger, Natsu was happy. Or at least he tried to be. After he threw Lucy into that portal the rescue team, and Rogue, were surrounded and had to break through their lines and met up with the main force at a temporary war base.

"WHAT!?" Erza howled at hearing the news. "You sent the heir back to her world?! She was our only hope at winning this war and regaining the trust of the people!" She raged on. Natsu gained much criticism at his decision; he didn't care. But one thing bothered him. "Don't call her that." He muttered under his breath but she continued on.

"I mean you throw away Fiore's ONLY heir and ruined our chances of taking down the tyrant! I knew you we dense but this!"

"Erza-" Jellal tried to calm her down but Natsu abruptly stood up and yelled.

"STOP CALLING HER THAT!" He screamed. "Her name is Lucy! L-U-C-Y! Stop treating her like some object to be used at will!" Natsu's sudden out burst caused Erza to freeze dead in her tracks, realizing she had gone to far. She looked at her feet in regret. Jellal tried to step in and defend his fiancee saying, "Natsu we realize your feelings on the matter but you need to calm-". Once again he was interrupted by Natsu's furious roar.

"You understand NOTHING! Do you think it was EASY for me to send her back?! NO! How would you feel if you were forced to leave Erza in order to keep her out of harms way!?" Jellal stepped forward to answer but quickly stepped back, realizing he didn't have an answer. Natsu huffed. "Thought so." Without another word, her stomped out in blazing anger. Leaving everyone else in the room quiet and heavy.

-X-

A bright light filled Lucy's vision, blinding her for a few moments. She looked around once the light calmed and saw nothing. Just wide open fields of gold and a blue sky. 'Am I dead?'

"Natsu-!" She called out into the distance. No answer.

"Natsu-!" She tried once again. Nothing. Lucy started to panic and frantically called out Natsu's name, along with Levy and Mira's. Her voice went dry fast as she realized it was still injured. She looked down and saw she was still in her bloodied rags.

"Your friends are not here." A deep voice sounded behind her. Lucy spun around and saw her father. He was dressed in his usual formal wear, but somehow seemed more humble.

"Father...?" She called out cautiously. "Why are you here? Where are we?"

"We're inside the star dear. I invited your father here." A gentle voice suddenly came from the opposite side of her. That voice!

Slowly, slower than ever before, Lucy turned around. He eyes widened and tears flowed down her face. The one person she thought she would never see again, was standing right in front of her. "Momma..." She whispered. Layla smiled and walked over to her husband's side.

"What are you two doing here? And what do you mean we're in the star?" Lucy spilled. So many questions ran through her blonde head. Confusion was as plain as day on her face.

"To answer your first question; we are both dead." Jude started. Lucy froze in place at the realization.

"Dad your..." Lucy whispered but didn't finish. Jude nodded his head sadly.

"I died of a heart attack three months ago. Lucy. I'm sorry for blaming your mother's death on you and neglecting you. Ever since you left I've realized my mistake and have been searching for you. I truly am glad you found the happiness you deserved." He finished wholeheartedly as he hugged his daughter and she hugged him back. Layla watched the scene from the sidelines, happy for her family to finally become one again.

"Now for the second." Layla interrupted them and Lucy turned to look at her mother. "Saying I am dead is only half true." She began.

"What...?" Lucy questioned, not understanding what her mother was saying. Jude left Lucy's side and held onto his wife's hand.

"While my physical body is dead, my soul lives on in here. That is the fate of every Heartfilia, weather born into the family or married. When we die, our souls are absorbed into the wishing star to fuel it's immense power. This tradition had been going on for over 400 years when our ancestor Anna was first chosen as the stone's holder." Suddenly the fields were covered with people surrounding the three in a circle, but four were raised up on platforms. Each giving off intense magical power. All of the sudden, Lucy's wounds were healed and her clothes changed into an elegant white dress.

"These are your ancestors Lucy." Layla told her in a light voice. "Know listen as I tell you the story of how you would come to be born." Lucy looked over at her mother as she slowly walked up to her.

 _"Four hundred years ago when Anna was first appointed as the stone bearer, she was given a vision. Five incredibly powerful wizards would be born to the Heartfilia family. And the 5th and final one would be the sovereign to lead the kingdom out of darkness with an open hand. Over the years we charted who the five would be. The first was Anna, second was Luke Heartfilia, third was Fraya Heartfilia, fourth was Aaron Heartfilia. When I was born, my father had a vision of the Heartfilia Clan's slaughter and a light that would save us. He knew my child would be the 5th and most powerful wizard born to us. So when the raid happened my father, Haruto Heartfilia, sent me and the wishing star to earth. For a while I was in a state of disarray. That was until I met your father at a coffee shop. I never told Jude who I was and where I was from until I discovered I was with child. To my surprise, he accepted my story and my past. When you were born, I named you Lucy, meaning light. You are the final piece and the savior of our kingdom. You were destined to become ruler of Fiore."_

"But I can't rule a kingdom! I can't even get back after Natsu-" Lucy stopped at the mention of the pinkette's name. Layla gave her daughter a sympathetic look and slowly walked up to give her a hug.

"You can. Remember this: the stone can never fully be broken. Not as long as we're with you." She backed away and whipped away the tears from Lucy's eyes. "I have been watching over your this entire time. I know Natsu loves you; he's just afraid to lose you like he lost another." As she said those words her body started to fade away. Along with her dad's and her ancestors.

"Wait mom don't leave me! Dad!" Lucy wailed at their disappearing figures. With a smile, Layla and everyone else disappeared.

 _Stay strong Lucy. Remember that I am always with you._

Lucy jolted up from the floor of her apartment _._ She quickly got up and looked around. Still clothed in her white dress. Her furniture was gone and the place was deserted as if it had been vacant for months. Not bothering to waist her time looking around. Lucy grabbed the now fixed and brighter star. Lucy finally knew how to use the power. With ease, she opened a portal back to the other side,

 _Thanks momma_

And jumped in.

.

.

.

Well okay I won't take the story down! You guys made that point clear. Thank you to everyone who commented! We're almost at the finally. Just about 3-4 chapters left!

Until next time.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	17. Dark Return

Lucy found herself falling through the roof of a poorly built home. Coughing, she pulled herself up. Looking into the eyes of a young child she realized she landed in a home currently occupied by a family that was huddled in the corner of the room, staring at her strangely.

"Umm..." She said awkwardly. "Sorry about that."

A woman who didn't seem to be that older than Lucy walked up to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" She asked lightly, she obviously had a mother's touch.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lucy replied, brushing off her dress. Suddenly a large explosion went off and the child in the corner cover her ears and cowered. Her mother went to go comfort her.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as she walked to the partly boarded window.

"The military is at war with the rebels. They came in here a while ago and recruited any wizards in town to help fight along with none wizards. My husband went along with them." The woman explained, thinning out at the end.

Lucy looked into the distance and saw nothing but slums then blocked off but that seemed to be the castle and rich housing. Everything was in ruins. "This was supposed to be my mother's kingdom." Lucy thought out loud. The woman looked at her curiously.

Lucy turned for the door. She was about to leave but the woman stopped her.

"You can't go outside! All none wizards will surely die!" She warned her. Lucy looked over her and smiled.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I can use magic." She whispered loudly. Lucy opened the door and removed her diamond tipped shoes and gave them to the woman.

"Here, sell these. They should be worth a good amount of money." Lucy grinned and walked out the door, her long white dress fanning out behind her.

"What's your name?" The nameless woman asked.

Lucy stopped walking and looked back. "It's Lucy Heartfilia." She told her. The woman's eyes widened at her infamous last name. Before she knew it Lucy had already left.

-X-

Back at Fairy Tail's camp, Master Makarov sat with the other masters grumbling something unheard by normal ears. He had just been told by Erza of Natsu's decision to let Lucy go.

"So master? What'll be his punishment?" The red head asked the old man. Makarov looked at Natsu them to Erza.

"He dampened our chances of winning this war, saving the lives of the citizens and gaining their trust... but he did it in order to save the girl he loved. He has now punishment." Gramps announced, several people were shocked. Natsu just sat there and looked into his hands.

"But master-" Erza shouted but he silenced he her.

"He just lost the girl he loved for a second time. Isn't that punishment enough." Gramps said to her. "Besides we have more important things to think about. Warren status report!"

A brunette standing at a lacrama board looked over. "Sir! We are currently losing in the east and are struggling in the south... but..." He became quiet.

Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Go on." Laxus told him.

Warren nodded his head. "The enemies forces have been almost completely annihilated by an unknown force." He announced. The room exploded into chatter but was quickly quieted down.

"How many are there?" Erza asked.

"The scanner lacrama detected only a single person." He replied." Once again the room because loud with disbelief. Natsu looked up and saw something on the screen he couldn't believe. Out of nowhere he leaped out of his chair.

"Warren increase the image on the lacrama now!" He commanded. His comrades stared at him surprised at his sudden out burst. Warren did as he was told. The image on the lacrama increases to where the fight could be viewed. Their forces were in shambles and many were injured and possibly dead. But what caught everyone's attention was that a single girl was fighting magic users on her own and winning. She seemed to use a multitude of different magics like she had been studying for a hundred years. Not only that, it was Lucy who was fighting!

"So the heir unlocked the key to the wishing star, also known as the One Magic." The Master of blue Pegasus comment. Most everyone was shocked at the new development, some were looking at Natsu. He clenched his fists and clenched his teeth. "Damn it Lucy! I told you to stay in you own world!" He shouted bat here fighting image and ran out the door.

His reaction was surprising to say the least. The room was quiet until the Master of Lamia Scale broke the silence.

"Ignoring this new helper the east and south need help, how are things in the west?" She asked.

"We're currently pushing the enemy forces back." Warren announced. A series of sighes rippled through the room.

"Well then our course of action is obvious from here." Erza stated. "Pegasus should go aid the east with Quattro Cerberus. Then we shall go to the south with Lamia Scale."

-X-

Soon after Lucy left she found the battle field, or it found her. It looked like the rebels were losing. Quickly running up to them she tried to heal as many men as she could before she was forced to fight. She was still pretty new to the use of magic and was clumsy in the beginning but quickly got the hang of it, wielding it with ease.

Using teleportation magic, Lucy attacked with bullet magic at all angles. Hitting nerves to paralyze them, not willing to kill them. She was them confronted by fire users, which she used a mix of ice and water against at the same time. Their numbers dwindled quickly as she switched from magic to magic, throwing them off. She used lighting, shadow, fire, water, wind, light, and nature magic. Ancient knowledge suddenly flowing into her. And all the while she slowly healed those around her from the rebels side. Switching to memory make magic, Lucy created a flurry of ice soldiers at the enemy. Little did she know it, Lucy started to get drunk on her powers, slowly not caring if the enemy was badly hurt. Using iron make, Lucy created a long spear and started fighting more closely. She looked as if she was dancing as she cut through the flesh of those she fought. And when her spear broke she created a sword to continue the job. Now Lucy could barely think, getting high on the feeling of using her magic. Switching magic once again she now used bomb magic to destroy everything in sight. Loving the feeling she got from it.

Unknown to her, Natsu watched in the distance the sight of his lover kill possible hundreds of soldiers.

"What has Lucy become?"

.

.

.

nya! Here's the update you guys wanted.

Will Natsu be able to snap Lucy out of it?"


	18. The Queen's Sin

She was surrounded by darkness. No sound. No light. She shouted out to the void but received no answer.

Suddenly a voice broke the deathless silence.

-X-

Watching her like this, it turned his stomach. She was covered in blood, and not just her own. She fought wildly with no coordination whatsoever. It's like she became a wild animal. And her eyes... they were filled with pure joy and bloodlust. The grin she displayed was enough to make even a grown man quiver.

Natsu didn't know this woman. This was not Lucy.

"LUCY!" He howled. He managed to stop her right in front of murder as she was about to run her blade through a man's chest. Lucy looked back at him with cold eyes.

In a flash of red lightning she was standing not two inches away from his face.

"I'm baacckkk!" She sang in a murderous tone. "You wanna plaaay?" Red lightning shot from her hands and just barley missed his face. Lucy then extended her arm by twenty feet and grabbed a sword lying on the ground, and made a replica with her other hand. Bringing her arm back she aimed the duel blades at his neck. Natsu managed to catch them and melt the steel. His hands were now cut and dripping with blood.

Wasting no time, using Natsu's pain as a distraction, Lucy backed flipped away from him, successfully kicking his jaw in the process. He fell back in pain and was kicked thirty feet away in the blink of an eye and slammed into the castle walls. He had broken several bones, but forced himself to stand.

"Lucy listen to me! This isn't you!" Natsu shouted with all his might, desperate to bring her back.

Slowly Lucy walked over to him, dragging her sword in her left hand, throwing down the one in her right. Bring her hand to her mouth she licked the blood off the limb.

"558...558...558..." Lucy sang over and over again in a sadisticly sweet voice. "558...558...soldiers...558 soldiers fell by my hand... in no less than an hour." As Lucy came upon him, Natsu readied himself and got into a stance.

"Shall I add one more to the body count?" She chirped, her eyes wide open and demented from excitement. He noticed that one of her eyes had turned completely black and the other was half way there. Lucy raised her hand and three purple circles appeared in her palm. As she was about to strike, Natsu punched a hole through her chest. She gagged on blood and mildly chocked. He brought them to their knees, running his hand through her red stained golden hair. He kissed her head and whispered, "I'm sorry."

-X-

Somehow the darkness seemed heavier. Crushing her to where she felt she would explode. Little by little she felt herself slip away piece by piece.

"Lucy..." A shallow voice called.

"Mom?" She turned around, expecting to see her mother standing there, but instead saw someone different.

"Natsu."

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way, but it was the only way I could reach you." He told her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked him. He seemed surprised at her question. Just what was happening?"

"You gained the power of the one magic, but it took over your body." He explained briefly. Lucy could tell he was hiding more but she decided not to pry further.

"How can I find my way out of the darkness?" She questioned.

"You have to regain control." His voice started to fade as the pressure grew stronger. "Hurry Lucy! Before your swallowed completely!" He shouted as his entire existence faded away.

"...I can't-!"

-X-

Lucy slowly lifted her head, grinding her teeth, she pulled out Natsu's hand from her chest and snapped his arm backward. Natsu screamed in pain and fell to his side, writhing in pain. Lucy backed away, the hole in her chest was completely healed but her clothes were in tatters. She clung onto her head and jerked around howling in agony.

"What have you done!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Pulses of magic power shot from her body and destroyed buildings around her. The darkness in her eyes died away then completely took over, then faded again. "You did this!" She turned to Natsu and wrapped her hands around his throat and pushed him into the ground. His life started to vanish as he failed to push her off. Suddenly the darkness completely disappeared and Lucy jumped away from him, staring at him in shock at what she had done. Not a moment later the darkness was back.

"This body... is rejecting me!" She screeched. "Stop it! I own you! I command you to obey me!"

 _Your wrong... this is MY body!_

"And what are you?! Your nothing! Obey me!" The darkness hollered.

 _Never! You are MY magic! You will obey ME!_

"I am the one magic! A magic of a different caliber with it's own mind! I refuse to be under your control!"

 _Fall under my wing and bow down, you are under rule of a new queen._

With one final shriek, the darkness flowed from her eyes as her body began to shudder violently. A wave to black liquid swirled around her body. Slowly the liquid crystallized and turned gold, then turned to dust and flew to Lucy's body, illuminating her figure, then disappeared.

Slowly blinking, Lucy fell to her knees and gasped for air. Lifting her head to look around she saw the damage around her. Dead bodies and marred flesh covered the ground like grass. Lucy gulped and looked down at her hands, seeing the blood stains she screamed in horror and cried hysterically.

.

.

.

Sorry this chapter is incredibly short and... dark.

But now back to the war!

Favorite Follow, Review~


	19. One

Lucy watched from afar as rebel soldiers swarmed the area. At first they were hesitant, but when she showed no motive to hurt them they swarmed around the area looking for survivors. Excluding herself the men only found one survivor; Natsu.

Lucy had slaughtered everyone else on both sides.

They took her captive back to the main camp. Lucy did nothing to stop them. Now she sat in the infirmary as Wendy worked on his wounds. The wounds she inflicted on him. "Can you tell me what's wrong with him?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Besides his physical damage, the intake of ethernano has been damaged, blocking him from replenishing his magic supply. This will take some time to heal." Wendy answered her. Lucy looked down at the ground sadly.

 _ **Oh don't look so blue! It's not like he's dead or anything!**_

Lucy looked frantically around the room. Where was that voice coming from?!

 _ **Oh Lucy you're so ignorant. Did you really think you could get rid of me for good? I'm your magic after all...**_

 _You..!_

 _ **Yep, me! But please don't be afraid. I'll be good... master.**_

Lucy got a cold chill but decided to ignore the voice, and went to the sink to splash water in her face.

Later she was pulled away against her will to join the generals and high ranking officials in a meeting.

"We've pushed back the royal soldiers in the south front but are quickly losing in the east, the western front is still in battle and the tides could shift at any second... While both sides of the northern front have been completely demolished." Warren shot a hateful glare towards Lucy as he gave his report.

"We should focus our strongest forces on the east and west. It seems that the south are doing fine, perhaps we should advance and break down the southern palace entrance." Gray suggested. Everyone seemed to agree, but before they could settle on his plans, Lucy spoke up.

"It's a trap." Everyone turned to her.

"What did you say?" Gray questioned.

"How dare you question Gray-sama!" Lieutenant Juvia Lockser shouted.

"Jiemma is playing you. When you send in your strongest troops to the east and west, the enemy will quickly pull back, saving their troops, while bringing the abyss break upon you, completely destroying your forces and 1/10 of the city. In the south when the gates are broken down, the Sabers S class mages will be waiting for them, survivor count will be zero." Lucy finished, everyone looked at her wide eyed and jaws agape.

"Of course you would be familiar with slaughter!" A random voice called out. Lucy ignored them.

"May I suggest taking advantage of my quote on quote 'slaughter'?" Makarov nodded his approval.

"Jiemma and the council are distraught over the sudden disaster in the north and have left a weak spot in their defense. However within two hours the north will once again be full guarded. Your forces should take this chance and attack while you have a chance-" Lucy was suddenly cut off when Erza stepped up to her and back handed her.

"What would you know?" She demanded angrily. "How can we trust you? For all we know you could be leading us to our deaths? Just look at what you did to Natsu!" Lucy broke. Darkness filled her left eye.

"Oh yes I would love to relish in your pain!" Lucy grabbed Erza by her collar, mania displayed on her face. "But I would rather be the one causing it than this silly war."

Erza shoved her back. The others in the room, besides Makarov, got into a fighting stance. "Who are you?"

"Oh me?" Lucy; but not Lucy giggled. "I guess you could say I'm the one magic, you can call me One, but don't think I'm friendly!" The one smiled wickedly. "I'm _one_ hell of a virus."

"Exuse me, but may I ask what you are doing in the young lady's body? And how did she know what the enemy was going to do?" Makarov spoke up.

"Ah good question! A: I was tired of watching from the sidelines as my masters used me as they pleased." One explained. "That's when I saw this girl, who had great potential to wield magic, suddenly awakened me from my dark world and let me walk freely. B: like duh, fortune telling magic."

"So your saying she awakened you when she used the star?" Makarov assumed. One nodded then turned to Erza.

"Hey red!" One shouted. Erza's eye twitched at the nickname. "If you wanna blame me for what happened to pinky then go ahead. Just leave my master alone. The little shit put me through hell trying to save him."

"Your master?" Erza repeated.

"Yeah... and I thought I was finally free." One sighed. "Well I'm gonna go. Have fun with you're war!" One smiled and waved goodbye, then Lucy collapsed. The room fell silent for a few moments.

"Boy Natsu sure does pick 'em." Someone said sarcastically and several chuckles filled the air.

"Ignoring that strange appearance, we should follow Lucy's plan. Although she can not be forgiven easily, she did give us an opening, and we should take it." Laxus announced. "Heartfilia!" He shouted at Lucy; who was struggling to get up. "We'll send you to the east and pull back the remainders of our troops. Do you think you can handle it?" He asked.

She hesitated. "I may have to rely on One. But I think I'll be able to control it."

 _ **Yay fun! I can't wait to fight!**_

 _I won't let you kill anyone._

 _ **Geez your no fun. This is war! Let's have a good time! I know you like it.**_

Lucy didn't answer it. Having another entity live inside you was strange enough as it is.

After the meeting everyone packed up and prepared for battle. Lucy went back to the infirmary to say goodbye to Natsu. When she left the first time, Wendy had done all she could do, now he had to rest. He was still asleep when Lucy walked in, so she just kissed him on his forehead. "I love you." She whispered.

Erza knocked on the door as she entered, drawing her attention to the general. "I've been assigned to watch over you're behavior..." She announced.

"Still don't trust me not to go on a crazy killing spree?" Erza didn't answer. "I don't blame you..." Lucy gave Natsu one last look, then passed the redhead as she walked out the infirmary door.

"Because I secretly enjoyed it to."

.

.

.

So I was looking through my stories and noticed I hadn't update since April... so here you go!

I will be changing the rating to M because of gore content that will be displayed in the following chapters.

Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far. Do you think I can improve in some areas? Any ending ideas? Let me know! Just five more day left of school then it's updates galore!

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	20. Earth Shaking

As the plan was being executed the troops focused on the east and west were withdrawn and sent to the northern front. In the south, some of the strongest were sent to deal with the Sabers (Gajeel, Pantherlily, Mirajane, Grey, and Juvia). Laxus was sent over too look after the invasion of the north.

Lucy, followed closely by Erza, walked at a brisk pase too the checkpoint where the two women were due two meet up with the soldiers fighting at the east gate and switch places so they could go aid the northern gate.

As they continued to walk the two mages came upon the retreating group and was greeted by the commander. She was a fairly tall young woman with long wavy brown hair and tan skin.

"Commander Alberona." Scarlet welcomed.

"Hey Erza, is everything ready?" The brunette questioned.

"Yes. The Western force is heading too the north as we speak." The general awnsered.

"Okay, then we'll leave the east to you and head up for support." The commander smile when looked over at Lucy, who was stand aloof to them. "She's the one who single handedly took down the enemy forces right?" She asked her superior, a hint of admiration in her eyes.

"Something like that." Erza answered gruffly. By the sound of her friends tone toward Lucy, the full story on what happended probably hasn't left HQ yet.

Lucy walked ahead of the two officers two the battle field where they just came from. Erza gave a quick goodbye and followed after the blonde. Their walk was silent and quick as they walked at a brisk pace. The general watched their ex-prisoner closely, but could not managed to read her emotionless expression.

Suddenly Lucy came to a stop. They had reached the edge of the city that separated the royal grounds. The area was empty and quiet, too quiet. Erza was about to say something when the palace gate started to open. As the gate opened the magic power in the area raised tremedously by an unknown source. Simultaneously, Lucy's magical power raised and her apperance changed.

Her skin was now a warm golden color that gave off a dim light. Her hair grew incredibly longer and was a mix of dark blue and purple that seemed to defy gravity. Lucy's clothes also changed into a rather revealing emerald and gold colored dress.

"Heartfilia..." Erza whispered.

"General Scarlet." She spoke firmly, sounding a multitude of people were speaking at once. "Step back. Now." Erza was about to retort, but stopped when she saw the seriousness in her eyes.

"Very well, but I'll be watching over your behavior."

Erza stepped back. Lucy walked up slowly and stood in the center of the field. The gate opened completely, reveling a large magic circle finishing up being charged. The abyss break was ready.

 _One I need you lend me your strength._

 _ **Sigh~* Your pretty weak if you need help with this. Fine I'll help, on one condition.**_

 _What do you want?_

 _ **You'll find out later. Do we have a deal?**_

 _...Yes._

The magic seemed to be ripped out of the air and concentrated around Lucy's body as darkness spilled into her left eye.

"Let's have fun." She grinned.

 _No killing._

"Yeah, yeah."

As the magic circle finished a ball of dark ether formed and grew larger and larger until it was the same size as the circle. A large beam of pure magic power shot straight at them.

Lucy held out her hand and took the shot head on.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted in the background. Her shout was drowned out however by the blonde's manic laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!This is so fun!" The magic blast seeminly entered through her outstreached hand and left her body through the other and into the sky. The black light fighting with the yellow light of the setting sun. The force of redirecting the blast caused the earth to shake, creating an earthquake.

-X-

Wendy sat by the window of the infirmary, looking at the darkening clouds. She could sense the restlessness in the air. The ethernano was raising at an alarming rate from two different sources. Suddenly a black light penetrated the sky and the ground started to shake.

Natsu, who had been stuck in a comatose like state, finally woke up in response to the rise in magic levels. It was different... but he recognized this feeling.

"Lucy... is.. fighting." He huffed out. Wendy noticed he is awakening and ran over to him. "Where is Lucy?" He asked the fellow dragon slayer.

"She was sent to fight in the east." She awnsered.

Natsu tried desperately to get up of his death bed. "I have to help her! She'll do it again if I'm not their."

"Natsu-san your not in shape to go out there yet!" Wendy tried to stop him.

"I have to do this!" He growled and bought himself to his feet. "I need to be there! For Lucy's sake!"

-X-

The abyss break was visible from all corners of the war and brought a short ceasefire as everyone on both sides turned their attention to the show. From the throne room, Jiemma growled and walked too the window and peered out at the battlefield. Eventually the blast stopped ands left the world still. His guard started to cower and back away. He could see how his soldiers started to retreat. Which only served to infuriate him further.

"Don't run away in fear from these flies!" He bellowed, his voice ringing through the air. "Slaughter them all, don't let a single one live! Kill any citizen that aids the rebel scum!"

.

.

.

I'm so sorry this came late. I honestly thought I'd be writting a lot more but I just haven't been in the mood lately.

I don't know when the next update will be but I hope it will be soon.

Reviews would be much aprreciated and I'd like to know some of your ideas as to how the story should end.

Favorite, Follow, Reveiw~


	21. Insanity

One continued it's work of reflecting the blast from Jupiter with Erza standing by. As the magic power flew into the sky the enemies army began to file out and charge from the palace gates. Numbering about maybe 3,000 total.

"Lucy!" She shouted when she saw the approaching figures.

One didn't bother acknowledging her and continued her work, happily laughing as overwhelming power surged through her body. With the men coming closer and closer Erza cursed and requiped into her heaven's wheel armor. She charged the back but was surprised to see that they had all fell to the ground and had stoped moving. The redhead had also noticed that the air seemed oddly thick.

"Wha?"

"Did you think I couldn't multi task?" The other blonde asked. Magic stoped flowing from her hand and she reverted back to her usual state. Her eye returned to normal and she walked over towards Erza.

"I used gravity magic while one was busy with redirecting the blast." Lucy answered her. Suddenly she snapped her fingers and relaxed, the air then suddenly settled. "That should keep them out of our hair for the next twelve hours. Shall we continue?" The blonde asked with a smile.

"Of course."

The battle was going well so far, the other teams in the North and South were still in the mists of battle; where the northern troops were pushing through and just about to reach the gates, and the southern troops were slowly but surely dominating the field and were right behind the North in progress. Slowly the number of the enemies forces dwindled as they retreated back into the castle.

As for Lucy and Erza. The hungry wolf knights had just been sent in and met up with the duo in the main hallway.

But before they could attack they collapsed and lay down on the floor in a pool of their own blood. Lucy, who was just at Erza's side, was now on the opposite side of the hall with blood on her face. Erza looked in horror at the gore that could be committed in the blink of an eye.

"H-how?" Questioned the leader desperately before passing out.

"You said you would control it! What have you done?!" Erza yelled at the smirking blond.

"The girl kept her promise. They will live." One answer in a sorta cocky tone.

"Even so! That much violence and force was unnecessary!"

"Look red." One grumbled. "I got the gates open for you. So stop you complaining and-" One stopped mid sentence, the darkness in her eye retreated and Lucy bolted up, pushing Erza off. Before the General could complain, Lucy ran towards the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"Stay here and fight! I have to save Natsu!" Lucy shouted back but didn't turn around as she teleported into the city.

Erza grumbled and continued forward down the castle halls.

She had just seen the very near future; where she was crying next to Natsu's dead body and the city was on fire. The tyrant was gonna slaughter the entire population.

Lucy arrived on the edge of the city that touched the castle boundaries. She could hear them, the enemy was marching with an army of 40,000 soldiers sent to slaughter the innocent to try to force the rebellion to give up.

"How did they get that many soldiers?" Lucy murmured.

 _ **It's cloning magic, they're not real people.**_

 _That still doesn't mean you can kill them._

 _ **Look, either you let me kill them, or it's your ass that's gonna die.**_

 _I made a promise._

 _ **Is it worth the lives of the citizens? Think clearly, there not actually people.**_

Lucy gave a heavy sigh of the heart and nodded. She didn't want to do it, but she had to protect the city. The army was massive, and possibly still growing. Either she sacrifices part of herself, or she waists everything Fairy Tail has worked for.

Just then the enemy's forces came into sight, magic users in the front and normal soldiers in the back.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy shivered as she felt one slip through her veins. Lucy's left eye once again became dark and she felt a strong presence of magical energy swell through her body. It was both exhilarating, and terrifying.

"Glad you came to your senses, Blondie." One smirked.

 _As long as I can protect the city and Natsu, I'll let you take control._

"Well then shall we get started."

Lucy's appearance once again changed as her hair suddenly grew much longer and she was wearing a long, flowing white dress with golden trimmings and a blue, pink and purple design around the bottom and ends of the sleeves.

"Celestial queen Nova."

As the enemy charged One summoned a bow made completely out of light. She pulled back on the string and an arrow of golden light formed and launched at the enemy. Within one swoop. A fourth of the opposing army was incinerated by the blinding light.

One then pulled out a sword of light and slayed another ten thousand with one swing. However it seemed as they their numbers hadn't been damaged in the slightest.

 _What now? Someone must be making the clones. We'll never win at this rate._

"Shut up. This is just getting fun." One grinned madly. She quickly diverted and pulled out two twin swords from the air. "THIS JUST MEANS I GET TO SLAUGHTER THEM WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

One hopped in to battle, cutting down one person after another. Slicing of their heads, slicing their bodies in half, and bathing in their blood as she continued her game.

 _One, we're not getting anywhere with this._

"BE QUIET! I WON'T HAVE YOU SPOIL MY FUN!" She laughed maniacally. One continued two switch out different weapons and then favored a machine gun that fired magic bullets. She perched herself on top of a high rock and giggled insanely as she shot them down like flies.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

From a distance Natsu watched in horror as the girl he loved mercilessly murdered countless people, bathed in a red dress of their blood with a grin on her face.

"What happened two you?" Natsu murmured. Without thinking the pinkette ran over through the sea of fallen soldiers and ran straight for her.

"Lucy!"

In her mind Lucy froze when she heard Natsu's voice, but one didn't stop.

"Lucy! Lucy, please stop!" He begged.

 _One stop this now! I need to speak to Natsu._

 _ **Sorry kid but you're surrounded on all sides, if I stop now you'll die.**_

"Lucy! Please! Listen to me!"

Lucy tried to call out but her voice couldn't be heard over one's obsessive laughter.

 _One please stop this!_

"Luc-" Natsu was suddenly stopped as a stray bullet pierced his chest.

 _NO!_

Lucy fought against one as hard as she could and regained control of her body. Quickly dropping the gun, Lucy stopped time and ran over to Natsu.

"Lucy turned on his time in order to heal him.

"No no no no no. You're gonna be fine." She whispered as she used a healing spell to heal him.

"You're back..." He sighed.

Lucy looked around, parts of the city were on fire, because of her. Natsu was laying here hurt, because of her.

"I'm sorry." Lucy cried. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to end up this way. I just wanted... to protect the city... to protect... you." She sobbed.

"Shh." Natsu shushed her, reaching a hand up to caress her face. "You're so strong. Willing to give up your sanity for others. That's what I admire about you." He smiled sweetly at her. "I love you."

Lucy smiled back and kissed his face. Lucy poured out her soul as if it was her last chance to do so. And it was.

Fore Lucy felt Natsu slowly go limp and become lifeless.

"Natsu?" She whispered.

"Natsu are you asleep?" She asked again. She shook his body but received no answer.

"Please...don't leave me...Natsu please...wake up. Natsu? Natsu! NATSU!

Suddenly time flowed back to normal and the soldiers around her spared no emotion towards the crying blond.

"Now men! Kill her." One of them shouted. The rest all howled on agreement and charged.

Lucy didn't flinch as they ran towards her and continued to cry on her body. One soldier raised a spear at her neck and plunged it down. But was sent flying back in a pulse of energy.

Lucy stood up and slowly turned to them. Both of her eyes were completely black.

"Wha- What happened?" One of them muttered.

"I don't care if your a clone or a human..." Lucy whispered. "ANYONE WHO IS MY ENEMY IS GONNA DIE!" Lucy bellowed. A dark waved pulsed from her body and everyone within 50 meters of her instantly dropped dead. "DO YOU HEAR ME JIEMMA?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

.

.

.

Yo I'm so sorry this took forever to write, I've had writers block on this story forever. Who new all you needed to cure it was a bloody massacre. Hope to be back soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	22. Death of the Tyrant

There was a shift in the ethernano in the air. Everyone on all side felt it. Even those without magic on the other side of the world, felt a slight chill. Erza stopped her search in the castle and looked out a conveniently placed window at the battlefield.

"Heartfilia..." She muttered. She had no time to go deal with the blonde, she had to find Jiemma and end this war! Erza had searched several floors and was still without luck, which brought her now to the fourth floor, which she assumed what used to be the guest quarters before the take over.

The red head continued to check door by door until a voice suddenly interrupted her.

"Oh my, if it isn't Titania Erza! Queen of the fairies." The feminine voice mocked.

Erza turned to see her old rival, Minerva, standing confidently at the end of the corridor.

"What do you want, Minerva, Queen of the Tigers?" Erza shot back with laced venom.

"Do you really need to ask?" She chided.

A moment of silence passed between them as they made a mutual decision of action. And within a split second, the two warriors leaped into battle.

...

This war, her mother's kingdom, her throne, the suffering people, none of them mattered anymore. They weren't why she was fighting. Maybe she was going in too deep, giving in too anger and grief, but she paid no mind to it. This battle had taken away something precious from her. Now all that was on her mind was making the one responsible pay in a gruesome death.

Lucy walked to the castle without a single disturbance; as hundreds of potential disturbances died every step she took. Wind tail magic, she created tails of wind that did her bidding with a single thought. Heads were chopped off, holes were punched in their meat sacks and blood splattered every which way, coating the ground in a red sea. Lucy's white dress had become completely red, not a shred of white left.

Lucy's black eyes revealed no emotion as she was now and empty shell. Reaching the doorsteps, Lucy destroyed the clone machine and tore the magician behind it limb from limb; then left him to bleed to death

Walking up the stairs the blonde followed a visual map in her brain to where it said Jiemma was located, on the fifth floor in the throne room.

Walking floor by floor she was met with no disturbance, but found the room in which she had previously been tortured. She destroyed it with bomb magic and continued on. On the fourth floor she heard voices and rounded a corner to see General Scarlet locking heads with a female wizard she did not know. But she was an enemy, that's all Lucy needed.

"So this is the would-be heir? Disappointing, I thought you'd be more of a chall- huh?" Minerva couldn't finish her boastful sentence, because Lucy had just ripped out a chunk of her abdomen.

"Heartfilia! What have you done?" Erza exclaimed in horror.

"What? She was the enemy." Lucy murmured and continued to walk. Erza ran over and forcibly turned her around, but froze when she saw her eyes.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "Are you One? Or Lucy?"

"Neither. Lucy and One are now, how would you put it? One in the same." She answered. Lucy turned to leave again, but Erza still had a grip on her.

"Red." She voiced. "If you don't let go..." Lucy turned her head slightly to look at her. "Then you will be my enemy as well."

Erza gulped and reluctantly let her go. Knowing she couldn't stop her, Erza simply watched as she watched as Lucy disappeared from her sight.

Lucy continued on to the fifth floor and stopped in front of a large grand purple and gold door, which matched the rest of the palace. Opening the door she was greeted with slight darkness. The room was mostly empty, save for a large throne on a tall platform, and a large dark oak table on the side. There, in the throne, sat the tyrant who had caused all of this.

"So, your the little girl who's come to steal my kingdom." The old man stated.

"So your the man who stole it from my ancestors." Lucy replied.

Jiemma grinned stood from his throne and sat at a table with two chairs. "Won't you join me?"

Lucy compiled and sat in the seat across from him. Jiemma poured them both wine and she hesitantly took it, but waited for him to drink before taking a sip.

"Your eyes are black." He started.

"It's a side effect of my magic." Lucy replied.

Jiemma nodded in understanding. "Your magic is among the most magnificent I've ever seen. Able to single handedly take out thousands of soldiers in less than an hour?" He whistled. "It's very impressive."

"Thanks, but I didn't come all the way here just to receive praise." She said coldly and took another swig.

"Ah yes, you are here to reclaim Fiore." Jiemma said.

"Much more than that." Lucy said and held her cup out for a refill, which he obliged.

"Oh? Then why are you here?"

"For justice." Lucy said simply.

The old man burst out laughing hard as if it had been the funniest thing he had ever heard. "Oh that is too precious. Don't tell me you actually have compassion for those useless worms?"

"By 'worms' do you mean the citizens?" She questioned him. "No wonder your like this. If you think your common man is worthless, than your just setting up a mind of evil."

"And I guess they are why you are fighting." Said he.

"No. I'm fighting for the one I lost in this war. My lover." Answered she.

"Oh that's rich." He chuckled darkly. "All this over a man? Your still a child."

Lucy didn't answer but got up with her glass and walked over too the window. She saw the blood stain the earth. Countless bodies of both sides lay on the ground. The darkness of the night had begun to fade and light peeked into the sky, filling it with a pretty pink hue. Slowly the darkness in her eyes faded away and her irises returned to normal. Lucy knew she had committed many atrocities, some she may never be able to make up for. But she sent up a silent prayer of forgiveness for just one more atrocity.

"No. I'm a monster." The heartbroken blond said firmly. Taking one last look at the disheveled kingdom, Lucy span around and leaped out at him. "But your worse!" She screamed. Lucy punched him in the jaw and knocked him out of his chair. Clamping her hands around his neck, she used enchantment magic to increase her strength and was crushing his vocal cords, along with his wind pipe with her bare hands. Jiemma tried to get up but Lucy held him down and used wind tail magic to repeatedly stabbed holes into his body over and over, but purposely missed all of his vital organs. He cried out in mute despair and the increased the pain. Lucy watched the life slowly fade out and stopped to put a hand over his heart.

"Farewell, tyrant." She whispered and punched a hole in his chest and ripped out his heart, then disintegrated it in her palm.

Lucy stood back up and walked back to the window. Raising her hand to her forehead, the blond sent out a telepathic message to everyone everywhere in the entire kingdom. "Jiemma, the Ex-King, has fallen. This war... is now over. My mother's kingdom is now saved."

Lucy could hear their cheers even without telepathy. Cries of joy rang through everyone, even the littlest babe happily giggled. However, Lucy still felt empty.

For what was her life to be now, with Natsu gone and dead?

.

.

.

Sup yo! Where are y'all? I'm not getting as much review as before. Well I'm happy to say this story has only two more chapters before it's conclusion, and yes it will have an epilogue.

Well I'm going to go and edit another one of my stories. Until next time! I might update again tomorrow, depends.

Favorite, Follow, Review~


	23. Going Aways Promise

The rain fell heavily on to the earth, washing away the stains of the recent war. A month has passed and everyone was still trying to recover. The first thing Lucy did was established herself as the new Queen of Fiore and worked to gain the trust of the people. Admittedly they didn't trust her at first, after all they didn't know her. But there were a few who fought by her side and defend her, those being the mother she had meet and given her shoes too, her husband which she apparently saved, as well as some others who had claimed to have seen her single handedly fight the enemy. However, non of the Fairy Tail member sided with her, but they didn't side against her either.

Next order of business, was reissuing the money that had been kept away from the citizens, by decreasing their tax by sixty percent. Lucy then created jobs by announcing the public construction of a new memorial cemetery of those who lost their lives in the fighting.

After that she created a parliament to keep the power of the monarchy in check. She did not want an absolute monarchy ruling the Kingdom. Then she set up a system of local leaders under the central government. Basically she aloud each city to have a mayor who then answer to the parliament, who would answer to her. Lucy then asserted herself into this parliament as the head. Who are the members of this parliament you ask? Who else but the leaders of the rebellion? Lucy had gone to Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Makarov, Gajeel, Levy, and Gray to ask them if they would be members. Makarov turned her down saying he was too old but the rest agreed.

"Hear me, my comrades. This kingdom may be mine to inherit, but I need the wisdom of those who have lived in it if I am to rule over Fiore properly. I ask that you would led me both your good word and your bad word. And if I am to ever become a tyrant in the future, I ask that you would strike me down without hesitation." She announced to them at their first gathering.

"But your majesty, are you sure about that?" Levy asked.

"Yes, I have been soaked in sin in saving this Kingdom, so I wish that you would redeem me if I were to turn my back on it." Lucy responded.

"I understand, Lucy. Trust me, if you were to ever do anything that is not in favor of the Kingdom, I will cut you down myself." Erza stated boldly.

Lucy chuckled from her seat. "Thank you Erza, I trust that you will."

After yet another meeting and the members dispersed, Lucy headed down to the back garden, where a large casket stood among the flower beds. Inside Natsu lay frozen in time. After the battle, Lucy had returned to his body and dressed his wounds, she carried him back to castle where she continued to care for him. She had changed his clothes and dressed him down in royal attire she had found in the wardrobe of one of the room. A perfect fit. He had on dark green pants with a white button up shirt and a white and gold jacket. Not being able to let go yet, Lucy had built this casket to where she would visit every day.

Holding her mother's necklace in her hands she looked down at the dull stone in defeat. Lucy had tried to wish for his life back, but it never worked. The star had lost it shine. She didn't even hear from One anymore.

Opening the casket, Lucy got up and laid down next to his body and cried into his shoulder. As the tears fell, one of them fell onto the star and it twinkled, but went unnoticed.

"Please..." Lucy whispered. "Bring Natsu back to me..."

At that moment, the starlight grew brighter, brighter than ever before. Lucy opened her eyes only to be blinded by the sure intensity of the blue light. As it grew brighter it enveloped bother her and Natsu's body. The next thing she new she was nowhere, everything was black, complete contradicting to earlier. There was no floor, she was just floating in space.

"W-where am I?" She voiced.

 _"You're in the heart of the star"_ a voice came.

"One? Where are you?" Lucy called.

 _"Your in me dumb dumb, remember I don't actually have a body?"_ One laughed.

"What am I doing here? Where did you go?" She questioned again.

 _"After your lover died you locked me away and began to use your own magic and try to f_ _use your magic with mine . Thus by trying to fuse your magic with the one magic on your own you became it. That is why both of your eyes became black and why the star hasn't been working. You've been the star for a while. Only just now then you cried out was I able to break free."_ The voice explained.

"I was the one magic?" Lucy repeated. "But how? That doesn't make sense!" Lucy was slowly freaking out and grabbed her head and curled up into a ball. In the corner of her eye Lucy saw a light, small and yellow, then another one and other one. Eventually, Lucy was completely surrounded by foxfires. "What are they?" Lucy asked.

 _"They are the souls of my previous owners."_ One answered. _"And your Natsu is here too, you brought him along when you cried."_

"Natsu?!" Lucy gasped Lucy quickly looked around but every light looked exactly the same. "Where is he?"

 _"Listen girl."_ One said. _"The deal we made before the battle. I'm going to announce it to you now."_ Lucy turned to see a large purple light floating behind her. _"This light is the hold of my magic. I want you to grab it."_

"And what will that do?" Lucy inquired skeptically.

 _"If you grab it we will fuse again, but not in the way before. Neither of us will be the dominant party, we will be one in the same. I want to leave this place. I want to live and die like a normal person. And in exchange, with our powers infused, you will be able to bring back your beloved Natsu."_

"Really? I can bring him back?" Lucy cried in happiness. Lucy excitedly reach out to grab the light but was stopped when the voice returned.

 _"However. You will suffer a greater fate."_

Lucy froze. "What?"

 _"By becoming one with me, you will not die of age, and all of the souls of my past owners will reside within your mind. You will have to train, and meditate to have complete control over your thoughts and actions."_ One said.

Lucy muted her self to give her time to think. An immortal life? Could she handle that? A few months ago she was a normal person living in New York. Now she's the Queen of a Kingdom in a different world. Could she really lead an immortal life?

"And, what of Natsu?" She asked.

 _"By bringing him back you will be cheating death. He'll become immortal as well."_ One answered.

The was stumped on what to do. There was no way she could ask Natsu to become immortal with her. That wasn't fair. He'd have to watch all of his friends and everyone around him die. She could ask that of him, she wouldn't.

 **"Do you think I do not love you enough to give away my life?"** Natsu's voice came in question.

Lucy whipped around and looked up at a pink light, which floated down to her and landed in her hands.

"Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

 **"I died for you. I am willing to live for you."** He said.

She nodded and wiped away the tears that we falling down her face. Letting go of the pink light, Lucy turned back to the purple light. Reaching out her hand she grabbed the light. On the second the dark world turned white and the purple light wrapped its self around her. The foxfires all flew to her and spiraled around her, all different colors more diverse than the rainbow.

Lucy gasped as her body was filled with both heat and the cold. Her hair changed into an assortment of different colors until it stopped with her usual blond with purple mixed in. As too did her eyes until her left eye settled on gold, and her right eye settled on her regular brown. He skin itself changed from a milky white to a pale yellow and began to give off a glow. Her clothes eradicated and was replaced with a white dress with purple trimmings and green sleeves that went down to her hands. A white and gold choker appeared on her neck.

With a suddenly burst everything around them stopped and she awoke back where she was laying down next to Natsu's still dead body. Lucy looked at herself to see the transformation had indeed happened and changed her appearance.

Looking back at Natsu's lifeless body Lucy felt a new wave of energy come over her. Know that he could be saved... changed her life once more. Leaning over her body, she opened his mouth and placed a kiss on his lips. She could feel his soul flow from her and back into its rightful owner. With a quick shine of pink light, Natsu's life was backed up and waited for him to wake up. His eyes began to twitch and crinkle, then slowly open up.

"Lucy..." He murmured.

"Natsu." Lucy cried quietly.

"You... you've changed." He said in a hushed tone.

Lucy smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Well, a lot can happen in a month."

"A MONTH?!"

...

One year has gone by and Natsu had finally adjusted to the idea of Lucy being Queen. At first he didn't like the idea that she, he, and all the Fairy Tail commanders would be living in the castle in the capital. Everyone down right had a freak trip when they saw her new transformation and learned of her new found immortality. It was harder to explain to Natsu because he didn't remember a thing that happened in the star. It was even harder to explain that he was too immortal to everyone.

Just as One had said there was an enormous amount of voices in her head every second of the day. Some of them she recognized, others were new. Some were kind, some where taunting. Lucy had more than a few breakdowns from them and had to be comforted by Natsu. After six months Lucy new what she had to do.

Lucy had appointed Natsu to the high chair as a councilman. Not to say he didn't abuse his power sometimes for mindless pranks. Though he would get a clear lecture from her and a beating from Erza. Happy had moved in as well and was now living the charmed life with his now pregnant wife, Carla. Lucy made sure everything was going well with the Kingdom in its steady regrowth before announcing her decision at the next council meeting.

"I'm going away. I don't know when I'll be back but I may take some time. At least a decade." Lucy spoke out.

"But your majesty!" Mira erupted. "We need to to lead this country!" The others followed her in agreement.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is something I have to do. Before I became the One magic I was told I would suffer mental torture. It has become to much for me after this year. I will be going to learn to control it. When I return you will have aged, but I will be but the same." Lucy turned to Erza. " I trust you will lead this country in its best interest until I come back."

The blond looked over her peers one last time. Before leaving. Natsu hadn't spoken a word during the meeting.

The next day Lucy had packed only a change of clothes and a weeks worth of food before making her way to the stables. She saddled up her elk in preparation to leave.

"Lucy." A voice came from behind.

"Natsu." She sighed. "You can't come with me."

"Lucy." He said again.

"I know this is hard and it's only been a year since you woke up, but I can't stand the voices any longer-"

"Lucy."

"-if I don't do this I'm afraid I won't be able to function properly anymore. I'll lose my sanity once again-"

"Lucy shut up!" Natsu yelled. The blonde finally turned towards her boyfriend. "If you would have let me finish let alone start you would know that I understand why your leaving." He told her.

"And when you get back..."

Natsu reached into his pocket.

"I'd like you..."

He pulled out a little box.

"To be my wife."

Lucy gasped. She was shocked to the point of being petrified in her spot.

"I know life will be hard on us now that we won't die of age. But the way I see it, it gives me more time to spend my life loving you."

Natsu got down on one knee and opened the box. Inside was a simple silver band with an emerald in the center. Her favorite stone.

"So what do you say?"

She breathed.

"...Yes."

.

.

.

Next chapter is the finally and the epilogue. Although I'm tempted to leave it here. What do y'all think?

Favorite, Follow, Review~


End file.
